


so tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?

by ohmypreciousgirl



Series: every day is precious when I'm with you [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Cherry Magic! 30 Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant - Episode 3, Dating, Demisexual Kurosawa Yuichi, Developing Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, cherrymagic31
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: Kurosawa drops the water bottle that Adachi gave to him, slowly bringing his face close to Adachi’s, telegraphing his move as he closes his eyes. If Adachi doesn’t want to get kissed by Kurosawa right then, he will have enough time to put a stop to it.But Adachi doesn’t move away.Adachi doesn’t push him.Adachi stays in his arms and Kurosawa realizes it’s really happening. He’s going to kiss Adachi.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Adachi/Kurosawa, Kurosawa Yuichi/Adachi Kiyoshi
Series: every day is precious when I'm with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005942
Comments: 267
Kudos: 629
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to say a huge thanks to [Cherry](https://cherryslibrary.tumblr.com/) for being amazing and accept to edit my work, even if she's not involved in this fandom ♥. Second, I want y’all to bear with me because there’s only three episodes out and that means we don’t have enough material yet to have a defined characterization, but I did my best with what we have. This is from Kurosawa’s point of view and I hope I did a decent job portraying his character. So, let's enjoy it, okay?!
> 
> Title from ['The Saltwater Room' by Owl City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AllgoKzRA8).

“...I didn’t dislike...your kiss.” 

Kurosawa feels like his heart skipped several beats at the words that just fell from Adachi’s mouth. Surprise is such an inadequate word to describe what Kurosawa feels at the moment. The implication behind Adachi’s words… _Damn_ , Kurosawa thinks.

“What you said,” Kurosawa manages to get out, “do you understand what that means?”

“What?” Adachi asks, looking uncertainly at him, that look makes Kurosawa move. “Kurosawa?”

He doesn’t say anything, he just walks right into Adachi’s personal space. He can see the surprise on Adachi’s face, his eyes widening as he puts his hand on Adachi’s nape and pulls him closer. Adachi stumbles and lets out a confused sound, but he doesn’t look away from Kurosawa. Adachi keeps staring at him and Kurosawa doesn’t find any trace of disgust or revulsion. There’s just astonishment and a hint of nervousness that Kurosawa feels it’s more to do with the novelty of the situation than anything else.

Kurosawa drops the water bottle that Adachi gave to him, slowly bringing his face close to Adachi’s, telegraphing his move as he closes his eyes. If Adachi doesn’t want to get kissed by Kurosawa right then, he will have enough time to put a stop to anything going further. 

But Adachi doesn’t move away.

Adachi doesn’t push him.

Adachi stays in his arms and Kurosawa realizes it’s really happening. He’s going to kiss Adachi.

He feels the warmth of Adachi’s breath hitting his skin and Kurosawa can’t stop himself from nuzzling the tip of Adachi's nose with his own. He leans forward, his lips almost touching Adachi’s mouth and...

“ADACHI-SAN! KUROSAWA-SAN!” The yell startles them apart and suddenly Kurosawa feels something hit him right in the nose. He shouts in pain, putting his hands over his face.

“Oh my God,” Adachi says, sounding horrified. “I’m so sorry!” Kurosawa feels Adachi’s hands covering his own and pulling them away from his face. “I didn’t mean to hit you, are you alright?”

“Ouch,” he complains. Adachi gives him a pained look while he inspects Kurosawa’s face. He touches softly the bridge of Kurosawa’s nose, slightly massaging the place he hit Kurosawa. 

“Sorry!” Adachi repeats as he keeps stroking his nose. 

“What’s going on?” Rokkaku’s voice makes Kurosawa step away from Adachi, turning to look at his co-worker.

“You startled Adachi enough that he accidentally hit me in the face,” he says, rubbing the same place Adachi had been touching him.

Rokkaku’s eyes widen and then he bows down, “I’m so sorry!”

“It happens, don’t worry. I’m fine, guys,” Kurosawa offers them a smile. “So, were you looking for us?”

“It’s getting late, so everyone wants to go home,” Rokkaku says, looking at his wristwatch. “It’s 11:38 p.m, will you be able to get the last train, Adachi-san?

“Damn,” Adachi mutters, “Yeah, if I leave now, I will!”

“Let’s go, then,” Rokkaku says with a smile, turning his back to them. Adachi is about to follow Rokkaku, but Kurosawa stops him with a hand in his arm. 

“Are you sure you want to get that train?” Kurosawa asks, licking his lips.

There’s a moment of silence before Adachi nods. “Yeah, I think so.”

Kurosawa takes a deep breath, pressing his lips in a tight line. He nods, dropping his hand from Adachi’s arm. He tries not to feel rejected, but it’s hard.

Surprising Kurosawa, Adachi reaches for his hand, squeezing it gently as he mutters “We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

Adachi doesn’t give him time to reply, just lets his hand go and trails after Rokkaku in large steps.

It’s impossible to stop the hope growing in his chest, but he tries. 

He tries really hard.

* * *

It’s hard to sleep that night. 

Kurosawa stays in bed, staring mindlessly at his ceiling while thinking over and over again about every single thing Adachi said to him.

He feels stupid for feeling disappointed that he didn’t kiss Adachi that night. Considering that less than a day ago, the idea of kissing Adachi was just as unreachable as the sky, he should feel elated that it almost happened for real ─ interruptions aside. And yet, he feels dejected.

Adachi might have promised they’d talk the next day, but that didn’t mean anything. There were enough hours for Adachi to reconsider the foolish idea of letting Kurosawa kiss him. He might have felt okay with kissing Kurosawa that night, after a couple of beers and peer pressure. But that didn’t mean he’d feel the same when he was completely sober and no nervousness to cloud his judgement. 

Kurosawa takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Before that day, he had no intention of approaching Adachi. Honestly, he limited their interactions to avoid temptation. The idea of Adachi being disgusted by him and his feelings was frankly terrifying. Although Adachi wasn't the first man Kurosawa had ever liked, he was definitely the one who got Kurosawa's attention first. 

Kurosawa had had only two relationships in his whole life and both of his former boyfriends were the ones to approach him. They were the ones who befriended him and then asked him out on a date. Kurosawa just ended up liking them for the way they treated him. He never secretly harbored feelings for anyone before Adachi. He changed a lot of things for Kurosawa. 

He had to learn how to deal with romantic feelings that were likely unrequited. To be honest, the whole situation just made Kurosawa acquire a new appreciation for his exes. It's remarkable they had enough courage to approach him and ask for a date. He wouldn't ever dare to do something like that in their places — and he really didn’t, considering that he decided to say nothing at all, hoping those feelings would just fade away. It took Adachi saying something for Kurosawa to make a move. Now, he needs to think about the next step. 

Well, obviously it’ll depend on how their conversation will go. If Adachi asks him to forget the whole thing, blaming the drink they had or whatever, he’ll accept it and finally try one of those blind dates his sister keeps insisting for him to go. But if Adachi still thinks he might enjoy Kurosawa’s kiss, then he’ll ask Adachi out on a date and woo him properly. Adachi deserves more than a spur-of-moment kiss behind a bar filled with their co-workers. 

As his mind seems to settle on the issue, Kurosawa starts feeling sleepy. Soon enough, he manages to fall asleep, his concern put on hold for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to say how thankful I am for the AMAZING response I got from everyone! I wasn't expecting so many people liking and following this story ♥ 
> 
> Second, a huge thanks to [Cherry](https://cherryslibrary.tumblr.com/) for being amazing and editing the newest chapter ♥.
> 
> Now, enjoy the update!

He doesn't see Adachi until lunchtime, but that’s fine. Kurosawa rarely manages to see Adachi before noon, however he was hoping luck would be on his side this morning and they’d end up bumping into each other.

Kurosawa is nearing their shared office after a meeting with the chief of sales, when Adachi comes out of it, walking in his direction. He doesn’t see Kurosawa because he’s busy typing on his phone as he moves along.

“Adachi,” Kurosawa calls him without thinking, happy to finally see him. Adachi looks at him and he’s wearing the expression that Kurosawa never knows if he’s about to bolt or not.

“K-Kurosawa,” he stammers in that way Kurosawa finds adorable. “H-hi!” Adachi says, looking uncertain. 

“Are you going to have lunch right now?” He asks, not letting the panicked face deter him. He knows Adachi has never been in a situation like that, where he'd almost kissed someone. It must be the jitters of a new situation ─ at least, that’s what Kurosawa hopes it is from the bottom of his heart.

“Y-yeah,” he nods with a stiff movement, shyly looking up to Kurosawa. “Why?”

“Do you want to get lunch together?” Kurosawa asks with his most charming smile. People have said when Kurosawa smiles like that, it’s difficult to say no. Of course, he takes advantage of that. Hopefully, Adachi isn’t immune to it.

He opens his mouth and stammers a bit, in that familiar way when Adachi doesn’t know how to act. Kurosawa just waits patiently, trying to look the most calm he could.

“Y-yeah. Sure,” Adachi agrees, his walls seeming to crumble down at the smile on Kurosawa’s face. So, Adachi isn’t impervious to his smile either. That makes him feel significantly better. 

“Can you wait for me here?” He asks and points to their office. “I just need to grab my things.”

Adachi nods. “Yeah, no problem.”

“Thank you,” Kurosawa says, leaning slightly forward to show his gratitude. He rushes toward the office, trying to be as quick as possible, so Adachi doesn’t have time to change his mind. He quickly grabs his things and turns off his monitor before exiting the room once again.

He finds Adachi leaning on the wall, looking pretty nervous. He hopes that, at the end of their lunch, he can make that look melt away. Even if it's to promise he’ll stay away from Adachi.

“Ready?” He asks, startling Adachi out of his thoughts. He winces slightly before leaning away from the wall, straightening his posture.   
  
“Sure, let’s go.”

Kurosawa offers him a soft smile that Adachi tries to reciprocate, but his nerves are really doing a number on him because it looks more like a grimace than a smile. Kurosawa decides to not mention anything, just quietly pressing the button and waiting for the elevator. 

If the silence between them is a sign, the lunch will be more complicated than Kurosawa had expected.

* * *

“So…” Kurosawa starts, looking at Adachi who is sitting right in front of him, seeming a little too interested in the menu he’s holding. 

They hadn’t spoken a single word since they entered the elevator, Adachi following Kurosawa as he made his way to a small restaurant a couple of blocks away from their work. He picked that place because he knew their co-workers usually don’t go there because it’s a bit far away from their office, so they’re unlikely to be interrupted during their lunch. 

“Have you decided what you will eat?” Kurosawa ends up asking when Adachi finally looks at him with an uneasy expression on his face.

“I was thinking about nabeyaki udon,” Adachi pauses, "would you share one with me?”

Kurosawa widens his eyes in surprise before smiling at Adachi, feeling delighted by the question.

“I’d love to share nabeyaki udon with you,” he replies, his answer earning him one of those cute smiles that Adachi hardly ever gives to someone. It makes his heart skip a couple of beats. Before Kurosawa can say anything, a waitress approaches their table.

“Good afternoon,” she says with a pleasant smile. “Would you like to order your food now?”

“Yes,” Kurosawa says. “We’d like nabeyaki udon for two, please?”

“Any particular drink?”

“Green tea?” Kurosawa asks Adachi. He just nods in reply. “Green tea then, please,” Kurosawa says to the waitress, handling both their menus back to her. “Thank you.”

“So…” Adachi is the one to start the conversation this time. Kurosawa just looks at him attentively.

“How are you?” Adachi asks, his fingers drawing shapeless figures on the table as he stares at Kurosawa.

“I’m alright and you?” He replies, feeling somewhat surprised by the question.

“Fine,” Adachi says. “Good.”

There’s a moment of silence where they just watch each other. It makes Kurosawa want to squirm under Adachi’s gaze, but he manages to keep it together. He’s about to break the silence when Adachi speaks first.

“Hm...Can I-Can I ask you a question?” 

Kurosawa nods expectantly, noticing the clear hesitancy in his expression. He watches Adachi swallow hard enough that his Adam's apple bobs.

“Yesterday,” he starts, his voice wavering a bit. “Before Rokkaku arrived, what…” He pauses, seeming unsure. He presses his lips together, averting his eyes. Kurosawa just patiently waits for him to speak, curiosity and dread wrapped up together. “What were you going to do?”

Kurosawa widens his eyes, completely taken aback by Adachi’s question. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, trying to form words but they don’t come to him. He rubs the back of his neck, suddenly feeling embarrassed by his last night’s forwardness.

He can’t believe Adachi ─ sweet and non-confrontational Adachi ─ is outright asking him this. He thought he’d be the one to coax him into talking about what almost happened the previous night. 

“Well, I…” he immediately stops talking when he notices the high-pitched tone of his voice. He clears his throat, before continuing. “I-I mean what did you think I was going to do?”

“You tell me,” Adachi retorts tentatively. Kurosawa looks at him and then sighs in resignation. He might as well be upfront now. No niceties or circling around the situation. Just straight to the point.

“I was going to kiss you, Adachi,” he admits, crossing his arms. “That’s what I was going to do yesterday.”

He sits quietly, watching a range of emotions cross Adachi’s face. Kurosawa waits patiently for his reaction, but he’s still surprised when Adachi takes a deep breath and mutters under his breath: 

“I didn’t read that wrong then.”

Kurosawa blinks before smiling softly at Adachi’s innocence. He needs to remember Adachi has never done anything related to romance, so he isn’t good at reading that particular atmosphere.

“No, you didn’t read that wrong,” Kurosawa concedes.

Adachi nods, averting his eyes, that familiar faraway look he gets sometimes on his face making an appearance. He wants to say something but decides to just stay silent. His gut feelings tell him Adachi needs to process what Kurosawa just said and rarely is his intuition wrong. So he just stays quiet. Waiting.

The silence stretches between them, making Kurosawa feel uneasy. When he’s about to open his mouth to ask Adachi how he feels about it, the waitress is back with their orders. She smiles at them as she puts the iron pot on the table and serves them the green tea. When she is done, she respectfully bows at them.

“Enjoy your meal,” she says before going to the next table. Kurosawa and Adachi look at each other before filling their own bowls. They exchange a soft _itadakimasu_ before they start eating their food.

Two bites in and Kurosawa ends up breaking the charged silence with the question that was haunting him.

“Would that have been…” He pauses briefly, “okay?”

Adachi stops chewing but doesn’t look particularly surprised by the question. He looks at Kurosawa, swallowing his food before speaking quietly, “I don’t know.”

Kurosawa tries to curb his disappointment, but it’s difficult. He knows he should be relieved it wasn’t an outright no, but that’s not how he feels. Even though, rationally, Kurosawa knows answers about feelings take time and he needs patience, it’s still troublesome. Thanks to many years of keeping his composure, he manages to give Adachi a placid smile.

“That’s fine,” Kurosawa says before getting a spoonful of his nabeyaki udon. He takes some time to enjoy his food, his own way of stalling the inevitable. 

He knows he needs to ask Adachi what he wants to do next, but Kurosawa is terrified of his answer. He doesn’t know how much his heart will be shattered if he hears a no. 

Kurosawa observes Adachi for a moment, gathering his courage. Adachi is eagerly eating his food, eyes fixed on his bowl as if it’d run away if he stopped looking at it. Kurosawa gets a feeling he isn’t the only one stalling. 

There's a long stretch of silence before Kurosawa decides they’re both being ridiculous. Not saying anything won’t help things move along, no matter what the outcome is. They need to face the circumstances and deal with it as adults.

“Would you like to find out?” Kurosawa asks, resolute in getting a solid answer that will finally abate his anxiety.

“Eh?” Adachi says, eyes wide and mouth half-open. 

Kurosawa sighs. “Do you want to find out if kissing me would’ve been okay?” He rephrases his question, trying to make it as straightforward as possible. No room for misunderstandings.

Adachi raises his eyebrows, looking panicked at his question. Dread settles on Kurosawa’s stomach. 

“You can’t kiss me in the middle of a restaurant,” Adachi hisses, horrified.

Kurosawa stills at the declaration, blinking in disbelief. He tries to muffle it with his hand over his mouth, but laughter bubbles out of his lips anyway. Adachi frowns at his reaction.

“I’m sorry, Adachi,” he apologizes for his behavior. “You’re just...adorable.” 

Adachi looks startled at Kurosawa’s compliment, as if nobody had called him adorable to his face before. Which, thinking about their last conversation, likely never happened as he never dated. That’s a sad thought. Adachi should know how delightful he truly is. 

Kurosawa smiles at him, deciding not to mention his reaction. He could come back to that at a later date if things worked out between them.

“I wasn’t going to suggest kissing you right now,” he explains. “Don’t worry about that.”

At his declaration, Adachi sighs, seeming relieved. Kurosawa doesn’t know how to feel about that particular face.

“What were you suggesting then?” Adachi asks, looking curious.

"Let me take you out on a date," Kurosawa replies, pausing briefly to engage Adachi's reaction. He's fiddling with his hashi, his eyes fixed on Kurosawa. His attentive gaze is what pushes Kurosawa to keep talking. "We have barely spent time together outside our workplace. I mean, we could get to know each other in a different setting.”

Adachi stays quiet, just staring at him. He bites his bottom lip and then starts nodding. “Yeah, that...It’d be nice,” he stammers. “To get to know you. I’d like that,” he finishes with a nervous smile.  
  
It takes a moment to realize what Adachi just said, but when the coin drops, Kurosawa can’t stop the huge smile that appears on his lips. 

“Yeah?”

Seeing his reaction, Adachi mirrors his smile. “Yes.”

Kurosawa grins at his agreement, his heart beating so fast that he worries Adachi would be able to hear it from where he’s sitting. They exchange a gaze before they turn back to their bowls, silence making its appearance once again. However, this time it doesn’t feel as charged as before. 

Probably because Kurosawa is just too happy that Adachi accepted to give him a chance to actually bother with silence between them at the moment. 

He honestly has a real chance of winning Adachi’s heart, he won’t miss this opportunity. He'll give Adachi his best. Hopefully, he’ll think Kurosawa is enough. 

“I remember you said to Urabe-san that you liked amusement parks, right?” He asks, a plan already forming in his mind. During the time they’ve known each other, Kurosawa had created many date scenarios in his head. Finally, he’ll be able to put them into practice.

Adachi nods, chewing slowly as he watches Kurosawa with curiosity in his eyes.

“We could go to Tokyo Dome,” Kurosawa suggests, eating absentmindedly as he thinks about all the rides and games they could play there. “We can spend the whole afternoon there, watch the sunset from the Ferris wheel,” he smiles at the thought. “Then, we could grab something to eat, maybe an ice cream afterwards. What do you think?”

Kurosawa looks at Adachi and he’s surprised to find him staring at Kurosawa with a tilted head and inquiring eyes. A surprisingly cute look, if Kurasawa is honest.

“What?” He asks Adachi.

“You’re not what I expected.”

Kurosawa blinks, feeling a bit confused at his declaration. “Is that...Is that bad?”

Adachi shakes his head. “It’s great, actually.”

Kurosawa feels great relief at his words, which makes him smile in delight. It feels good to know that Adachi wants to spend time together and likes the person Kurosawa actually is. 

“So,” he starts. “You didn’t answer me, Adachi. What do you think about my date idea?”  
  
If Kurosawa thought Adachi was adorable when he was nervous or embarrassed, he looks absolutely alluring when he blushes. 

“I-I...It sounds good,” Adachi manages to say, stammering out his answer. Kurosawa smiles, satisfied with his reply. 

“Would this Saturday be good for you?” 

“It’d be...fine. Great, actually,” Adachi says with a soft smile.

Feeling excited at the way Adachi is looking at him, Kurosawa reaches for his hand. He caresses softly the back of Adachi’s hand, feeling the warm and smooth skin under his touch. Adachi is trembling slightly and Kurosawa reminds himself it’s because of his nerves. 

He can’t forget that the whole situation is completely new to Adachi, even if he can’t fathom why nobody dated the man. Aside from having a good heart, Adachi is also attentive and gentle, without mentioning how ridiculously pretty he is. Well, better for him, Kurosawa guesses. He'll be able to be the one who treasures Adachi like he deserves. 

Adachi clears his throat, his cheeks redder than before ─ which Kurosawa didn’t know was even possible. He releases his grip on Adachi and gets back to his meal. 

They don’t say anything else, finishing their food in a companionable silence. When they had cleaned their bowls, the waitress appeared at their table. 

“Would you like dessert?” She asks, glazing between them.

Kurosawa glances at his wristwatch, before turning to Adachi. “We still have time, do you want one?”

“Cheesecake would be nice,” he tells him before looking up to the waitress. “Which flavors do you have?”

“We have only tiramisu and raspberry.”

He sees indecision playing on Adachi’s face, so he just turns to the waitress and says “Bring a piece of each and two spoons, please.”

Adachi sends him a confused look with a small pout on his face as the waitress steps away to get their order.

“Let’s share,” Kurosawa explains. “So, you can eat both.”

Adachi blinks, seeming surprised at his decision. “That’s nice. Thank you.”

Kurosawa just smiles in response. 

From the look of it, dating Adachi will be both delightful and gut wrenching. Kurosawa can’t believe Adachi never had anyone thoughtful enough to do something as small as sharing dessert, so he can get a bit of both. 

Soon enough, the waitress is back with their slices of cheesecake and spoons. Kurosawa pushes the small plates together, handing Adachi a spoon.

“Ready?” Kurosawa asks, as he prepares to take a spoonful of the tiramisu slice. 

“Ready!” Adachi replies with a grin, taking a bit of the raspberry one.

They both get a taste of their desserts, elated noises coming from both of them.

“This is delicious,” Adachi says with his mouth full.

“You need to try this one,” Kurosawa points to the one he just ate with his spoon. “It’s really good.”

Adachi makes more pleased noises as he eats a piece of the tiramisu cheesecake. Kurosawa grins as he watches Adachi happily eat the slices.

“Hm, you didn’t eat the raspberry piece yet,” Adachi complains. “Try it,” he says, pushing the plate closer to Kurosawa.

“I’m eating, I’m eating,” he says as he takes a spoonful of the cheesecake. He widens his eyes at the delicious flavor. “Okay, this is definitely the great one.”

Adachi laughs at his reaction, making him look particularly beautiful. Adachi is stunning when he’s genuinely smiling ─ which is, unfortunately, a rare occurrence. At least, when he’s around. 

He hopes things will change now that Adachi agreed to go out with him. He hopes to witness those smiles and, if he’s lucky enough, be the reason behind them too.

“What time is it?” Adachi asks him, startling him out of his thoughts. Kurosawa glances at his wristwatch, frowning. 

“We definitely should get going,” he says. 

Adachi nods, finishing up the last bite of the tiramisu cheesecake. He calls up the waitress for their bill and doesn’t let Adachi pay his part when she arrives with it.

“I invited you,” Kurosawa reminds him. 

“I actually owe you a meal,” Adachi retorts. 

“Then, you should have been faster and asked me before I asked you.”

Adachi opens his mouth to reply, but the look on Kurosawa’s face is enough to make him close his mouth again.

Kurosawa breaks in a smile, reaching out for his hand once again. “When you ask me out for a meal, I’ll happily let you pay, alright?”

Adachi just sighs in exasperation. “Fine,” he accepts begrudgingly. 

Kurosawa grins, shaking his head at the cute way he said ‘fine’. 

Dating Adachi will definitely be delightful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to apologize about the nabeyaki udon bit. I’m not sure if it’s served as I described, but I researched the most and it seemed to be a pretty common meal to share with friends and people you love, especially during cold days. As winter is approaching in Japan, it seemed fitting that would be their first meal together. Second, the overuse of the word ‘delightful’. I blame Xicheng fandom for making me love to use delightful to describe future partners. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter! Next week, if everything works out, you’ll have their date, so there’s something to look forward to aside from the sick fic that will be episode 6!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, shout out to [creativityobsessed](https://creativityobsessed.tumblr.com/) who is an angel and one of the best betas I've ever had in my life. Thank you so much for helping me to improve this story!
> 
> Second, the response I’m getting from this story is insane! I’m so happy, guys! You’ve no idea! So, as a thank you, have this loooooooong and detailed chapter featuring Kuradachi’s first date! It took me a few days to be able to get it right, but I did it and now it’s here! I hope you will love it as much as I do! Thank you for your support!
> 
> And last: KURODACHI NATION HOW YOU FEELING AFTER EPISODE 7? I AM TYPING FROM AFTERLIFE! WHAT ABOUT YOU??? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Now, enjoy the chapter!

Things became a tad different between Adachi and Kurosawa after their lunch. Although it wasn't an extreme change, Kurosawa feels as if it was one. 

They start getting lunch together and exchanging texts when they're at home. When their shift ends, Adachi doesn't hurry up to get out of the building. He waits for Kurosawa, so they can leave together. 

Being around Adachi is just as easy and fun as he had expected it to be. They easily fall into conversation, never running from topics to talk about. He learns more about Adachi in three days than the last seven years they had been working together. He learns about Adachi's love for baby animals, the music he enjoys listening to and the types of movies he's interested in watching. Kurosawa is happy to find out that their preferences are perfectly matched. 

The saying about time flying when you're having fun proves to be true because, sooner than expected, it's Saturday and Kurosawa is about to meet Adachi in front of the subway station as they previously agreed.

Kurosawa tries to keep his composure, but the moment he sees Adachi walking towards him, he can’t stop the smile from appearing on his lips. Adachi looks especially adorable wearing an oversized white hoodie with khaki pants and sneakers. Kurosawa grins when he realizes how Adachi’s outfit compliments his own. 

“Hey,” Adachi greets him as he scrutinizes Kurosawa, seeming surprised.

“Hi,” Kurosawa greets, quietly staring back. “What is it?” 

Adachi blinks, looking startled at the question. He just shakes his head, his cheeks reddening slightly. “Nothing.”

Kurosawa tilts his head, feeling even more curious. He quirks his eyebrows at Adachi, who just sighs.

“Fine,” he gives in, making Kurosawa grin at his reaction. “You just… look pretty different when you aren’t wearing a suit.”

His eyes widen, astounded at Adachi’s observation. Instinctively, Kurosawa looks down at his clothes. “Good different or…”

“Good,” Adachi cuts him off before he finishes talking. “Definitely good.”

Kurosawa looks at him, his cheeks reddening at the compliment. “Thank you,” he says, feeling suddenly shy at Adachi’s words. 

Adachi seems to sense Kurosawa’s feelings because he offers him a smile before reaching out for Kurosawa’s hand.

He can feel his heart increase its pace at Adachi’s touch. This is another thing that is becoming regular between them: Adachi holding his hand, even if it’s just for a couple of seconds. It’s indescribable the sensation of Adachi being the one who wants to touch him. It’s like Kurosawa isn’t alone anymore in his feelings. In his desire to touch. To be close.

He can feel Adachi’s thumb caressing the back of his hand and he wishes that Adachi wouldn’t ever let his hand go. Seemingly like hearing his thoughts, Adachi squeezes his hand before slowly dropping it.

“Ready to go?” Adachi asks, sliding his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

“Come on,” Kurosawa nods, tipping his head to the direction they should go. “If we go now, we won’t have to wait too long to ride the Thunder Dolphin!”

“So, you like rollercoasters, then?” Adachi asks, smiling excited.

“Are you kidding me?” Kurosawa replies, in disbelief. “Rollercoasters are the foundation of amusement parks. How can you not love them?”

Adachi laughs, delighted. Kurosawa grins in response. He has a good feeling about their date.  
  


* * *

  
If someone asked, Kurosawa would say that their date is going pretty well. They might not have spared a moment to sit and talk, but that wasn’t the point of this kind of date. Not before they go to have some dinner together, at least. 

An amusement park date is supposed to be about showing the other person you’re someone fun and easy to be with. Kurosawa has always wanted to show Adachi he isn’t boring and he could have a good time with Kurosawa ─ regardless of what his ex said to him. Just because Kurosawa didn’t like the type of fun his ex loved, it didn’t mean he was boring. Not that Kurosawa would classify bar hopping and nightclubs fun anyway. 

Given the way Adachi has been smiling the whole afternoon, he must have been having fun. Kurosawa has never seen this side of Adachi at work and he’s grateful for that. It means Adachi is slowly letting him see his real self and, for someone as introverted as Adachi, that’s really significant. Kurosawa is so incredibly happy that he can’t stop himself from grinning like a fool as they walk around Tokyo Dome and go to the most exciting rides of the park. The date is everything he has ever wanted. 

Kurosawa's favorite part, though, was how obvious it became that the two of them enjoyed the same type of extreme rides. He hasn’t ever gone to Tokyo Dome with someone who loved the pirate ship as much as he did. Seeing Adachi yell in delight was enough to make his heart flutter. However, as much as he loves those extreme rides, he needs a break. Maybe it’s time to suggest the Ferris wheel.

“Kurosawa,” Adachi calls, startling him out of his thoughts. Kurosawa turns slightly to the right to look at him.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s go to the Ferris wheel?” Adachi asks, as if he was reading his mind. Kurosawa grins as Adachi points to the ride. “The sun is going to set soon and you promised me to watch the sunset from there.”

Kurosawa feels his heart melt a little at Adachi’s words. He can’t believe he remembered that! He grins, nodding enthusiastically. “Of course! Let’s go.” 

They make their way to the Ferris wheel and they have a nice surprise when they see a small line forming in front of the ride.

“I thought it’d be packed,” Adache voices out Kurosawa’s thoughts.

“Me too,” he agrees. “I think it’s the first time I’ve seen the Ferris wheel like this.”

They observe people getting inside the Ferris wheel gondolas and, sooner than he expects, it’s their turn to get in. They are lucky to have a gondola to themselves. He enters the gondola first, Adachi following him closely. 

He surprises Kurosawa by sitting right beside him instead of in front of him like Kurosawa had expected. They're not touching, but they're close enough that Kurosawa can feel the warmth coming from Adachi's body. As the staff member closes and locks up the door, their gondola moves up a bit and they are able to see part of the park and it looks beautiful.

“I love this time of the day,” Adachi says, as he looks to the view through the glass window on Kurosawa’s side. He smiles at the way Adachi’s face softens as he observes the amusement park being illuminated by the sunlight at sunset. Adachi might not be smiling at the moment, but Kurosawa can sense the happiness he exudes. It feels good to know he played some part in making Adachi seem so content. 

Kurosawa’s only hope is that this is the first of many opportunities to be part of Adachi’s joy. Kurosawa doesn’t know how he’d put back his heart together if, even after this amazing day, Adachi decides he doesn’t want to have anything to do with Kurosawa. 

He will be truly heartbroken if that happens.

Kurosawa is startled out of his gloomy thoughts by the touch of Adachi’s hand on his, squeezing it softly. Kurosawa can’t think of one single thing to say, the feeling of Adachi touching him enough to steal his words away. 

Adachi looks at him, giving him a sweet smile.

“Thank you for today,” Adachi says. “I’m really having a lot of fun.”

His sincere words make Kurosawa grin. “I’m glad to hear that,” he hesitates for a second before speaking again. “I’m really happy you let me be the person to take you on your first date ever.”

Adachi only stares back, not saying anything in reply. Then, the Ferris wheel finally starts moving. Kurosawa just sighs and tilts his head to the side, deciding to enjoy the moment and stay away from depressing thoughts. Like his mother used to say: nothing good comes from suffering in advance. 

After all, he’s still on a date with Adachi and he’s holding Kurosawa’s hand ─ which is the best thing that ever happened to him. He wants Adachi to never stop touching him.

He glances at Adachi and he’s staring at their hands with his cheeks slightly reddened. 

Kurosawa can’t believe nor understand how Adachi never dated someone. How in the hell a man so damn pretty with a heart of gold never had anyone? The world makes no fucking sense. 

Suddenly, Adachi clears his throat. “So, do you like Ghibli movies?” he asks in a tight voice.

Kurosawa blinks, a bit disoriented, but answers promptly. “Yeah,” he nods. “I like them.”

Adachi nods and there’s a moment of silence. “What about you?” Kurosawa asks, playfully bumping his shoulder against Adachi’s. “Do you like them?”

“Yeah, I’ve watched most of them, actually,” Adachi confides with a sheepish smile.

“Me too,” Kurosawa admits. “My favorite is Howl's Moving Castle.”

Adachi grins. “Mine too.”

“Well, clearly we have great taste,” Kurosawa says, feeling pleased to find another thing in common with Adachi.

“Clearly,” Adachi agrees. There’s another moment of silence, but this time they just stare at each other. Kurosawa is about to open his mouth, when Adachi interrupts him with another question.

“Have you ever been to the Ghibli Museum?”

“Surprisingly not,” he says. “It has been years since it opened, but I never took some free time to go. Have you gone there?”

“Yeah, once. When it first opened.”

“Did you like it?” Kurosawa can’t stop himself from asking, his desire to know everything he can about Adachi overruling everything else.

“It was nice,” Adachi says. “I’ve been thinking about going again. Would you like to go with me?”

Kurosawa’s eyes widen in astonishment. He’s completely taken aback by Adachi’s question. He wasn’t expecting anything like that, especially before their first date even finished. 

This is literally the best day of his life.

When he sees Adachi raise his eyebrows at him, Kurosawa nods enthusiastically. “Yes, I’d love to go with you.”

“We could go next weekend, if you want,” Adachi suggests, a nervous smile appearing on his face.

“Yes,” Kurosawa smiles. “We can go next weekend, I’m free,” and even if he wasn’t, Kurosawa would cancel whatever previous plan he had made, if that meant to spend time with Adachi.

“Alright,” Adachi nods, straightening up his posture. Unfortunately, he moves and takes his hand back, breaking their hand holding. However, Kurosawa doesn’t have it in him to feel sad about it. Adachi asked for a second date and that’s what truly matters.

Adachi averts his eyes, looking at the glass window once again. He smiles softly as he takes in the scenery in front of him.

“The city looks so beautiful from here,” Adachi says.

“Yes, it does,” Kurosawa replies, his eyes never leaving Adachi’s figure. He wishes he could take a picture of the moment. Kurosawa raises his eyebrows at the idea. It’s not like it’d be weird to take a picture in a Ferris wheel during a very beautiful time of the day.

Kurosawa takes his phone and opens the camera app. “Come on,” he nudges Adachi. “Let’s take a picture together.”

“Why?” Adachi asks, baffled.

“Token from a very nice date,” Kurosawa explains, putting his arm around Adachi’s shoulders. To Kurosawa’s surprise, Adachi rests the top of his head on Kurosawa’s cheek. They look absurdly cute together. “Smile,” Kurosawa orders before snapping a couple of pictures.

He releases Adachi, opening his photo gallery to check out the results. “Aw,” he coos over the picture. “We look so good!” Kurosawa says with a smile, turning his phone to show Adachi the picture.  
  
He watches Adachi looking at the picture. Kurosawa can’t exactly pinpoint what Adachi is feeling, but he seems to find the photo mind-boggling. As if he never thought he’d see something like that. 

It makes Kurosawa feel sad, but resolute at the same time. For some unfathomable reason, Adachi believes he’s unlikable. He knows he can’t force Adachi realize he’s such an incredible person that deserves the world. That’s something Adachi needs to work on by himself. But, if Adachi lets him, Kurosawa won’t ever make him doubt that he’s loved. Because that’s the only thing Kurosawa wants to do: love Adachi and make him smile.

Adachi looks at him, offering the phone back to him. “Can you send me the picture?”

“Of course,” Kurosawa smiles, happily opening the messenger app. Quickly, he finds Adachi’s account and sends him all the pictures he took. “Sent!” 

Adachi just smiles in response.

* * *

“What would you like to do now?” Kurosawa asks when they step out of the Ferris wheel.

“I’m pretty hungry right now,”Adachi answers as they leisurely walk around the park. “Could we get something to eat?”

“Sure,” Kurosawa nods. “Would you like some street food, so we can go back to the park or would you prefer to go to a restaurant and have proper dinner?”

“Hm,” Adachi pauses for a second, frowning slightly as he considers his options. “Can we get a real dinner then?”

“Of course,” Kurosawa smiles at him. “Japanese?”

“Japanese!” Adachi confirms with a smile.

“There’s a restaurant a couple of minutes away from here that I think you’ll enjoy.”

“Sounds good,” Adachi agrees. “You always know where to find good food.”

“Oh, I’m glad you enjoy the places I take you,” Kurosawa replies, pleased at the compliment. “This restaurant has one of the best ramen dishes I’ve ever eaten.”

“I love it already,” Adachi says playfully, making Kurosawa grin. They fall in a comfortable silence as they make their way to the restaurant.

To Kurosawa’s surprise, the restaurant is relatively empty for a Saturday afternoon. They find a comfortable spot to sit. Even if the restaurant becomes packed, they won’t be bothered by other people. 

Adachi sits at Kurosawa’s side, near enough that their elbows and knees brush against each other every now and then. They’re served by a small and friendly woman that quickly takes their order. After they’re left alone by their waitress, they easily fall into conversation once again. Kurosawa doesn’t know exactly how, but they end up talking about Ragna Crimson. Although Kurosawa knew they loved the same story, they never had the opportunity to talk about it.

“I think my favorite part of the story is the characters’ development,” Kurosawa says. “I really like the way the author built their stories.”

“It’s such an underrated series,” Adachi observes. “Even if the plot isn’t exactly groundbreaking, it’s pretty intriguing and leaves you wanting to know what will happen next.”

“Exactly!” Kurosawa agrees. “I wish I could have imagination and ability to create something like Ragna Crimson. It’s amazing what a writer can do.”

“Writer and illustrator,” Adachi corrects him. “Daiki-san does both.”

“You’re right,” he admits. “He writes and illustrates really well.”

“His artwork is beautiful,” Adachi says with a glint in his eyes. “I know he must have a few assistants to complement his sketches, but it’s undeniable his art is something else. His contour lines are remarkable and they care about how each panel looks like. They make an effort to create good artwork.” 

Kurosawa blinks at Adachi’s passionate speech. In the seven years he has known Adachi, it might be the longest Kurosawa has ever seen him speak at one go. It’s a nice surprise.

“Do you like illustration?” Kurosawa asks, genuinely interested. He never managed to find out what Adachi is passionate about in all those years Kurosawa has liked him.

“Yeah,” Adachi says, his expression falling a bit. Kurosawa frowns at the reaction.

“What?” 

Adachi sends him a look, in silent question. 

“You seemed a bit down when I asked about illustration. Why?”

Adachi sighs, shrugging off. “It’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” Kurosawa says, but looking at Adachi’s troubled expression, he adds. “I’m not going to press you to tell me anything, just…” He stops briefly, considering his next words. “I’m here if you want to share. That’s all.”

Adachi takes a deep breath, watching Kurosawa for a second before speaking. “When I was younger, I wanted to be an illustrator.”

Kurosawa raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Do you draw?”

“As a hobby,” Adachi confesses.

“Can I see?” Kurosawa asks, excited to see something that Adachi loves to do.

“There’s nothing special about it,” Adachi tells him with that dismissive attitude that Kurosawa hates so much. Why does he have so little confidence in himself? He wished that Adachi could see himself as Kurosawa sees him.

“I’m sure there is,” Kurosawa rebuts him. “You’re the one drawing, after all.”

Adachi snorts, shaking his head. “It’s average at best.”

Kurosawa presses his lips in a thin line, to not scold Adachi for the way he always puts himself down. He takes a deep breath before saying “Let me be the one to judge that.”

“What do you mean?” Adachi asks with a frown.

“Show me,” Kurosawa tells him.

“It’s not good enough,” Adachi insists.

“Please,” Kurosawa begs, giving Adachi his best pleading look. It seems to work because Adachi sighs, sounding defeated at Kurosawa’s request.

“Fine,” he says, reluctantly. He gets his cellphone, typing for a few moments before turning the screen to show Kurosawa.

Kurosawa leans forward, his hand covering Adachi’s as he looks at the device being held in front of his face. 

Seeing the watercolor painting of a cat playing in a scratching post, Kurosawa feels his frustration growing. Obviously, Adachi is incredibly talented, but as always, he can’t clearly see himself. He wishes he knew how to make Adachi appreciate everything he does, like Kurosawa does.

“I don’t understand much of art,” Kurosawa admits. “But I know this isn’t average.” He looks directly at Adachi, hoping he can see the truth in Kurosawa’s face. “The way you painted this gave it an ethereal look that's really beautiful."

Adachi looks at Kurosawa with something akin to awe, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

"Ah, it’s just – Hm…" Adachi stammers a bit, before clearing his throat and saying quietly. "Thank you."

Kurosawa smiles at him, feeling satisfied with his answer. He's about to ask another question when their waitress approaches their table with their orders. She quietly serves them before leaving their table. 

When they start eating, Kurosawa finally asks what he was going to, before the waitress interrupted. 

"You're actually good at drawing, why are you not working as an illustrator?"

He seems to hesitate, as if he's looking for the right way to answer Kurosawa. "My mother always encouraged me to make realistic and responsible choices," he paused briefly. "Art didn’t seem like a realistic one. Business looked like the way to go, I mean...I can work pretty much anywhere."

Kurosawa feels his heart breaking at Adachi's explanation. "But what about your happiness?" he ends up asking.

Adachi looks at him, speechless. He blinks repeatedly as if he’s trying to process the words he just heard. Kurosawa quietly observes him, waiting for his answer.

“I’m not...unhappy,” Adachi ends up saying. “It pays the bills and I can afford my art supplies now. It’s really fine.” 

Kurosawa wants to argue with him about how he should strive to be happy and not to be okay, but he doesn’t think it’s his place to say anything now. The last thing he wants is to make Adachi think he’s judging his life choices. 

“Business makes me feel safe,” Adachi explains, to Kurosawa’s surprise. “I can find work anywhere I go.”

“You don’t like taking risks,” Kurosawa realizes, accidentally voicing his thoughts. He winces at the grimace his words bring to Adachi’s face. “Sorry, I’m not judging, I…”

“You’re right,” Adachi interrupts him. “I don’t like risks. They...unsettle me.”

Kurosawa frowns at Adachi’s pained expression. Before he can stop himself, Kurosawa reaches out for Adachi’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“I’m _not_ judging you,” Kurosawa says, honestly. “There’s nothing wrong with being careful, okay? You’re right and Business is way less risky than a career in art. It was a wise choice,” Kurosawa reassures him. “Especially if feeling safe is important for your well-being.”

Adachi just stares at Kurosawa with an expression akin to awe on his face. Kurosawa fidgets under his gaze, not understanding why he’s looking at Kurosawa like that.

“You really are kinda amazing,” Adachi blurts out, rendering Kurosawa speechless. Adachi grins at him and Kurosawa feels suddenly shy.

“Where did that come from?” Kurosawa asks, feeling his cheeks heat up at the abrupt compliment.

“Every single time, you just know what to say,” Adachi reveals. “That’s kinda amazing.”

Kurosawa laughs in disbelief. “No, Adachi. I’m just really good at pretending to know what I’m doing,” Kurosawa corrects him. “Believe me when I say, it’s a mess up here,” he points to his head.

 _Especially_ , Kurosawa thinks, _when it’s about you._   
  
Adachi gives him a tight smile before drawing back his hand to drink his tea. Kurosawa gives him a considerate look, quietly going back to his bowl to eat his tsukemen. 

“So,” Kurosawa starts, trying to dissipate the weird atmosphere that settled between them. “Which other manga do you like to read, aside Ragna Crimson?”

Adachi seems to understand the intention behind Kurosawa’s question because he offers a soft smile before he answers Kurosawa’s question.

It’s almost effortless the way he manages to pull Adachi into a new conversation. They have so much more in common than Kurosawa first thought, that he's sure they'll never run out of things to talk about – which is a relief to him. It means Adachi doesn't find him boring or, at least, he hopes so. Not like he can do much else aside hoping for the best. And he'll hold on as much as he can. 

* * *

Their date doesn't end when they finish their dinner. Kurosawa asks if Adachi wants to get some dessert and Adachi suggests an ice cream shop near the restaurant they ate. 

After they get their ice cream, they end up wandering around Tokyo Dome as they talk about whatever comes to mind. They talk about music, TV shows and anime, Adachi seems particularly interested in discovering what Kurosawa enjoys. Kurosawa finds himself a bit shy under Adachi's attention, but it feels good to know that Adachi is finally noticing him. 

He doesn't know how long they walk around, but it's almost 10 p.m. when Kurosawa realizes it's getting late. 

"It's already 10?" Adachi asks, disbelief clear on his face as Kurosawa informs him the time after he checked on his wristwatch.

"Time really flies when you're having fun, hm?" Kurosawa teases him with a soft smile.

"Yeah, it really does," Adachi agrees as if it's nothing big to admit. It makes Kurosawa's heart skip several beats.

Adachi sighs. "I should probably head home now, before it gets too late."

Kurosawa nods. "Come on, I'll take you to the subway station." 

They make their way to the station, a comfortable silence falling between them. It feels good, actually. For the first time since he met Adachi, he feels like Adachi is finally opening up to him. That they'll grow close eventually – if Kurosawa has enough patience to wait. And, luckily, patience is something he has in spades. 

Quicker than Kurosawa wants, they arrive at the subway station. When they reach the entryway, Adachi turns to look at him, just a few inches separating them.

"That's me, I guess," he says, nervousness bleeding into his voice. Kurosawa would find it cute if he wasn't himself a bundle of nerves too. 

"Thank you," it's what ends up falling from Kurosawa's lips. His words make Adachi frown slightly, tilting his head to the side in a clear sign of confusion. 

"For letting me take you out on your first date," Kurosawa explains. "For choosing to spend your Saturday with me."

"Y-you don't need to thank me," Adachi manages to say. " I mean, I...I-I wanted to be here."

Kurosawa feels his pulse quicken at Adachi's declaration, but he doesn't do anything. He just stays still, staring at Adachi. 

If he could, he'd have crossed the inches separating them, cupping Adachi's face before slanting their mouths together in a very passionate kiss. However, he couldn't do any of that. Although Adachi went on a date with him and even asked Kurosawa out on a second date, it's too soon. Adachi needs time and patience. He doesn't need Kurosawa being...too much.

So, Kurosawa reaches out for Adachi's hand, instead. He brings their clasped hands close to his mouth. He places a gentle kiss on the back of Adachi's hand, his eyes never leaving Adachi's gaze. Kurosawa watches the blush rising upon his cheeks, a feeling of satisfaction engulfing him at Adachi's endearing reaction.

He drops their hands slowly, breaking their hold on each other when he steps away from Adachi.

"When you get home, send me a message," Kurosawa requests. "I want to know you arrived home safe and sound."

Adachi just stares at Kurosawa, looking too flustered to respond. He manages to not laugh at Adachi's cute reaction, but he might have sensed Kurosawa's amusement anyway because he straightens up his posture and tries to school his expression.

“Right,” Adachi says. “You too. I mean,” Adachi stammers a bit before finding the right words. “Tell me when you get home.”

Kurosawa nods, delighted by his shy reaction. Adachi takes a deep breath and raises his hand to wave at him. “Bye,” he says before turning around to enter the station.

For once, the image of Adachi walking away from him doesn’t fill him with sorrow. 

Maybe, things are finally looking up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally moving! They had their first date and first heart-to-heart. I can’t believe I was FINALLY able to introduce my headcanon to this story! Artist!Adachi is coming your way, guys! You just need to wait a bit more! I mean, I had to include this because, on the opening theme, Adachi is painting while Kurosawa is cooking, so, as Kurosawa’s cooking is so prominent on the show, I’m guessing Adachi’s hobby will become too. At least, I hope so because I built a lot around this particular headcanon! Anyways, I hope you loved this addition of mine :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I want to say a huge thank you to [creativityobsessed](https://creativityobsessed.tumblr.com/) for helping me with this story! It wouldn't look as good as it looks without you ♥ So, thanks for everything!
> 
> [EPISODE 8 SPOILER ALERT]  
> Second, the episode of this week LEFT ME ON THE FLOOR COMPLETELY DEAD!!! I still can't believe canon!Kurosawa is more corny than my version! And here I thought Kurosawa calling Adachi 'my heart' was overdoing it, canon!Kurosawa calls him 'my shy angel' I HAVE NO WORDS FOR THAT!!! And you guys, which part killed you the most this week???  
> [END OF SPOILERS]
> 
> And before I let you enjoy the new chapter: I want to say a HUGE thanks for everyone who is following this story! Your constant support via kudos and comments fuels my writing drive, so if this is here it's thanks to all of you!
> 
> Now, go enjoy the new update and let me know what you loved it about it ♥

Dating Adachi has a lot of perks. 

Kurosawa doesn’t need to come up with excuses to talk to him anymore. He can just casually drop by his desk to check up on him and see if he’s having a good day. Kurosawa can text him whenever he sees something that makes him think of Adachi. He can straight up ask Adachi about things he wants to know concerning him.

He can take care of Adachi like he has always wanted. After a long discussion that Kurosawa ended up winning, he can bring lunch for both of them everyday. He leaves sweet treats at Adachi’s desk because he knows he has a sweet tooth. 

Now, he has got Adachi paying attention to him. He knows when to bring a cup of coffee to Kurosawa. He can pick up when Kurosawa is particularly tired, so he makes up an excuse to get Kurosawa out of the office to take a break. He asks Kurosawa to walk home with him after work. He holds Kurosawa’s hand when they’re alone. Kurosawa has a feeling that Adachi does it because he knows Kurosawa enjoys holding hands rather than for his own gratification. He sends a text every night wishing Kurosawa a good night of sleep.

Dating Adachi also makes Kurosawa aware of how lonely he actually is ─ or more accurately, how lonely he used to be. Adachi starts filling up spaces in his life that Kurosawa didn’t even know were empty in the first place.

He hadn’t realized how much he had missed casual touches until it became routine for them. When they meet in the morning at the elevator, they stand close enough for their shoulders to brush. They greet each other with discreet touches, brushing the backs of their hands together, or wrapping their pinkies around each other when no one is looking. They say goodbye by placing a kiss each on their clasped hands. They still don’t hold hands when they go out on a date in public, but Kurosawa knows they’re building up to that. 

He frequently catches Adachi observing him when they're not together. He still looks embarrassed whenever Kurosawa meets his gaze, but he isn't bothered enough to stop. It feels good to know that the person he likes enjoys looking at him. He's not alone in that anymore. 

In a month, Kurosawa's life has changed for the better and he hopes that Adachi feels the same.

* * *

“Do you want to go to Joypolis this weekend?” asks Adachi as he takes a spoonful of the miso soup Kurosawa prepared the previous night. They’re having lunch at the company’s break room, a development that still attracts a few curious looks whenever Adachi and Kurosawa sit together to share a meal.

“Is there any kind of special event you want to attend?” Kurosawa asks, eating a piece of salmon.

Adachi just shakes his head.

“Then, can we go next weekend?” Kurosawa requests, sighing. “I’m really tired after the bags project, I want to stay in and rest.”

“Oh, alright,” Adachi says in a quiet voice, looking down at his bowl. He hunches over the table, his face half hidden by his hair. Kurosawa frowns at the sudden shift in his attitude.

“What is it?” Kurosawa asks, concerned.

“Nothing,” Adachi shakes his head, his eyes still fixed on his bowl while he feeds himself. Kurosawa feels lost, not knowing how to act. He doesn’t want to bother Adachi with another question when it’s clear he doesn’t want to share what it’s in his mind. Maybe if he gives Adachi some space, he’ll tell him later.

Kurosawa clears his throat. “Anyway,” he starts, trying to ignore the way Adachi is acting. “We could binge watch The Untamed this weekend, what do you think?”

Adachi snaps up his head to look at Kurosawa, surprise showing on his face.

“What?” Kurosawa asks, feeling lost at his odd reaction.

“I thought you said you were too tired to spend the weekend with me,” Adachi explains with a pout on his lips.

Kurosawa blinks, feeling even more confused. “What?” he repeats. “When did I even say that?!”

“Oh...Well…” Adachi stammers. “Not really said, but...you know? Implied.”  
  
Kurosawa’s frown deepens, before realizing what Adachi meant. He takes a relieved deep breath before letting out a small laugh, finding Adachi’s sullen face too cute.

“Just because I don’t want to go out, doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you,” he says, curbing his desire to reach out and pet Adachi’s hair. He resorts to bumping playfully Adachi’s shin with his own under the table. 

Adachi averts his eyes, blushing in a way that makes Kurosawa grins.

“Why are you smiling?” Adachi asks in a whiny voice, looking at Kurosawa.

“I’m just happy,” he declares with a big smile.

Adachi tilts his head to the side, staring curiously at Kurosawa. He looks like a puppy when he makes that face, but Kurosawa is smart enough to not make that particular comment out loud. He shrugs. “The idea of not spending time with me upset you,” he points out. “You’d miss me if we spent the weekend apart.”

“Being with you,” Adachi starts with his eyes fixed on Kurosawa’s tie, a clear sign that he’s feeling timid. “it’s nice. Comfortable,” he smiles, his eyes finally meeting Kurosawa’s. “You always make me smile.”

Kurosawa feels like he’s about to die, his heart beating so fast at Adachi’s words. All he wants is to jump out of his seat and hug Adachi tightly. So tight they might run out of breath or even meld together, whichever happened first. But they’re at work and they need to keep their composure. 

Kurosawa rests his elbows on the table, his chin touching the back of his hands. He smiles sweetly at Adachi. “When we get out of here, I’m going to hug you so hard your bones are going to crack,” he teases. 

Adachi’s eyes widen like a deer in the headlights, which pushes Kurosawa to tease him further. “That will be your punishment for saying such sweet things to me when I can’t show you properly how much I appreciate them.”

Adachi drops his hashi on his plate, letting out a small frustrated sound before putting his hands over his flushed face. Kurosawa just laughs softly at his embarrassment. He loves Adachi being shy so much.

He goes back to eating his lunch as he lets Adachi collect himself. When he thinks Adachi isn’t in danger of bursting into flames, Kurosawa speaks again.

“You didn’t answer me,” Kurosawa says. “The Untamed binge watch, yes or no?”

Adachi nods effusively, looking particularly excited. “We could order pizza,” Adachi suggests. 

“Of course,” Kurosawa agrees with a smile. “Whatever you want.”

Adachi offers him a huge smile, before turning his attention to his bowl. Kurosawa stares at him quietly, before shifting his attention to his own food. They eat the rest of their lunch in a companionable silence, exchanging soft smiles every time their eyes meet.

* * *

They arrive at Kurosawa’s apartment a little bit after 7 p.m. carrying a huge pizza and ice cream. Kurosawa has convinced Adachi to come after work on Friday and stay until Monday morning. After all, Kurosawa lives closer to work and it would be easier for Adachi to take advantage of that, instead of going back home on Sunday night, just to make the same trip on Monday.

“Would you like to eat first or take a shower?” Kurosawa asks Adachi, putting the pizza on the table.

“Take a shower,” Adachi replies, making his way to the couch and putting his bag on the floor.

“Alright,” Kurosawa says. “Wait a second.”

He goes to the bathroom and sets up the hot water, grabbing a towel from the cabinet for Adachi. He goes back to the kitchen, getting plates for them to eat off of. Soon, the voice from his shower system warns it’s ready to use. He looks at Adachi, who has his pajamas over his lap, watching him quietly.

“Go take a shower,” Kurosawa instructs him with a soft smile. “I left a towel near the sink for you.”

“Alright,” he says, getting up and heading to the bathroom. As Kurosawa hears the door being closed and locked, he turns on his oven and gets his pan to put the pizza in. He puts the pizza inside the oven to keep it warm while they get ready for their series marathon. Then, he puts the ice cream in the freezer.

When Adachi gets out of the bathroom, Kurosawa has already arranged his coffee table with everything they needed to eat. 

“Set up the series,” he tells Adachi, pushing the remote control into his hand. “I’ll take a shower now.”

“Alright,” Adachi says, sitting on the couch and turning his TV on. Kurosawa observes how Adachi looks in his living room and he smiles. He loves how Adachi fits so easily in his life. He turns around with his pajamas in hand before exiting the room.

Kurosawa is so excited to get back to his date with Adachi that he takes the quickest shower he’s had since his college days. Adachi will spend three full days in his house, sleeping and eating with him. Kurosawa will be able to feed him breakfast, lunch and dinner. He’ll see Adachi fresh out of bed again, with his adorable bed head. They’d be finally alone, no interruptions for once. Obviously, Kurosawa wouldn’t ever do anything to make Adachi uncomfortable. However, it didn’t mean he couldn’t ask. Maybe Adachi would be open to cuddling. 

God knows how much he wants to cuddle Adachi.

Taking a deep breath, he exits the bathroom and looks at Adachi. He’s still in the same spot he left him, but he seems to be playing on his phone. Kurosawa goes to the kitchen and turns off the oven, opening it to get their pizza. Using his kitchen gloves, he brings the pizza to the coffee table, placing it over his wooden trivet.

Kurosawa takes off his kitchen gloves and throws it at the dinner table. Adachi slides from the couch to the floor and Kurosawa sits right beside him.

“You can push play,” Kurosawa tells Adachi while handing him a plate. Adachi presses play and the series starts. They serve themselves a slice of pizza each and soon enough they’re eating while watching the first episode.

The show is pretty good and, when the first episode ends, the pizza is half gone. Before they start the second episode, they take the dirty plates and glasses to the sink. Kurosawa grabs the ice cream he put in the freezer earlier and gives it to Adachi.

“I’m going to grab more pillows and blankets for us.” 

Adachi nods, going to the couch with the ice cream pint and two spoons. Kurosawa comes back quickly with his arms full of fluffy pillows and two blankets ─ in case Adachi wanted one for himself only.

Adachi is sitting on one of the corners, so Kurosawa decides to sit in the middle of the couch. He’ll let Adachi come closer at his own pace. He won’t press him into anything. Determined in his resolution, he quietly gives a couple of pillows to Adachi, letting the blankets rest between them. 

“Ready?” Adachi asks, remote control in hands.

“Go ahead,” Kurosawa says as he gets comfortable.

Adachi presses play and then handles a spoon to Kurosawa. He slides closer, moving the blankets to the side. He leaves just a few inches between them, enough for Kurosawa to comfortably share ice cream with him. Adachi smiles at Kurosawa and he smiles back. 

They aren’t as close as Kurosawa wants, but it’s enough. They’re together to watch a show they’re both interested in and that’s what really matters to Kurosawa.

* * *

Four episodes in and they basically remain in the same spot they were sitting when they went to the couch. He turns to look at Adachi and he’s watching, but his hands are fiddling with the pillow over his lap. They’ve been watching the show for hours, but nothing happened yet.

Kurosawa has a feeling that if he doesn’t ask to move things along, they won’t get anywhere. Adachi isn’t known to take initiative. He loves the guy, but he isn’t exactly an assertive person. With renewed courage, Kurosawa decides to ask for what he wants. Adachi can say no, if he doesn’t feel comfortable.

“Adachi,” Kurosawa calls his name, pausing the episode as Adachi turns to him, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

“Would you like to cuddle with me?”

His eyes widen, clearly taken aback by Kurosawa’s question. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, averting his eyes as if trying to come up with an answer. Kurosawa tries to keep a neutral expression, just showing that he’s patiently waiting for Adachi’s answer. 

Kurosawa watches him rub his hands over the pillow, arms flailing a little. He knows Adachi can get spooked easily in new situations. He just needs to let Adachi freak out a bit, so he can overcome it.

“I-I...I never…” he starts, but seems to become tongue tied again. Kurosawa thinks maybe he broke Adachi a bit this time around.

Trying to offer Adachi his most affectionate smile, he hopes his expression projects understanding and acceptance. “You can say no, Adachi,” Kurosawa says gently. “You can always say no and I’ll never push or ask you to explain.”  
  
Adachi looks tentatively at Kurosawa, nodding. “I-I know.”

Kurosawa gives him a soft smile, feeling relieved that Adachi knows he’s safe with Kurosawa. He always will be. “Good.”

Adachi watches Kurosawa for a moment before nodding. “Yes, I...yes. That is...yes.”

Kurosawa looks at him, pleasantly surprised at his answer. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he nods, vehemently.

Kurosawa blinks, dazed. He’s going to cuddle with Adachi. It’s really happening.

“Kurosawa?” Adachi gives him a questioning look, snapping Kurosawa out of his thoughts. 

Kurosawa smiles at him. “Do you want to cuddle me or do I cuddle you?”

“You...do it,” Adachi manages to say, his eyes fixed on Kurosawa’s chest. He grins at Adachi’s shy reaction.

“Alright,” Kurosawa says, sliding his body to the other corner of the couch. He leans back and opens his arm wide enough to fit Adachi. “Come here.”

Adachi stares at him for a moment, seeming a bit hesitant, but he crosses the space separating them. He curls up around Kurosawa’s body, tucking himself under Kurosawa’s chin, wrapping his arms around him. 

Kurosawa tries to curb his desire to bury his face in Adachi’s hair, but he’s helpless. He ends up nuzzling the top of Adachi’s head, appreciating his favorite scent in the whole world. He places a soft kiss there before asking quietly, “Can I press play?”

Adachi nods, squeezing his grip on Kurosawa’s midriff. Kurosawa presses play and then sets his hand on Adachi’s back. He caresses Adachi softly as their attention is easily drawn back to Wei Wuxian and his shenanigans at Cloud Recess.

* * *

Kurosawa doesn’t know exactly what wakes him up, but when he opens his eyes he sees a fight playing on TV and then hears a soft snore. He looks down at the weight on his chest and it’s Adachi, deeply asleep. He smiles, completely captivated by the picture Adachi makes.

He gets the remote control and turns off his TV. Carefully, he tries to disentangle Adachi’s arms from his body, but he tightens his grip when Kurosawa tries to break away.

Adachi lets out a whine, forcing Kurosawa to stop moving.

“Adachi,” Kurosawa says, shaking him softly.

Adachi opens his eyes, blinking repeatedly with a dozy expression. “What?” he asks, looking up to Kurosawa.

“It’s late,” he says. “Let’s go to sleep.”

Adachi nods and sits up. He yawns, stretching out before passing his hand over his hair, making it stand up. Kurosawa lets out a soft laugh, reaching out to fix it. Adachi just stares at him, looking very sleepy.

“Do you want to sleep here in the futon or continue cuddling with me in my bed?”

“Bed,” Adachi says, his eyes barely open.

“Come on, then,” he pulls Adachi up and walks him to his bedroom. Without any kind of hesitancy, Adachi throws himself on Kurosawa’s bed, unknowingly snuggling into Kurosawa’s favorite pillow. Kurosawa grins and shakes his head. Adachi must be incredibly tired to be acting that way. He leaves Adachi asleep in his bed, going back to the living room to lock the window and turn off the lights. Then, he tiptoes to the bed, turning off the lamp before sliding in beside Adachi. 

He can barely believe that Adachi is in his home, completely asleep on his bed after a stay-in date. Sometimes, it still feels like a dream. One he had waited for seven years to become true.   
  
Kurosawa takes a deep breath, caressing the back of Adachi’s head. “Sweet dreams, my heart,” he mutters before laying on his side to watch Adachi sleep. Before he knows it, he’s lulled into sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course I made them watch The Untamed! Not only because I'm huge fan, but when Kurosawa made that comment about liking the psychological warfare of Crimson Ragna, I thought he'd enjoy the political plot of Untamed if he cares about those kind of things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a huge thank you to [creativityobsessed](https://creativityobsessed.tumblr.com/) for being my beta and helping me bring this story to life! 
> 
> Today I'm posting hours before the new episode is released, so no freaking out over the new episode until later! But tell me how excited you're! Honestly, my life has been basically a countdown to a new Cherry Magic episode every week ahahaha
> 
> I hope everyone will enjoy the new chapter because there's a great development at the end of this chapter! Have fun, guys!

“I think after all this food I ate, I need to lay down for a minute,” Kurosawa says, already lying down on Adachi’s floor. He takes a deep breath, feeling way too full to even move. _Maybe that last dim sum had been a bad idea_ , Kurosawa considers.

“Are you okay?” Adachi asks, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he stares Kurosawa down.

“I think that last dim sum was a terrible idea,” Kurosawa admits, making Adachi laugh out loud. Kurosawa frowns at him. “Why are you laughing at my pain?”

“I can’t believe you ate so much you made yourself sick,” Adachi replies, shaking his head in disbelief. “I didn’t think you could do something this stupid.”

“Not my fault your expectations are too high,” Kurosawa says, trying to take shallow breaths because even breathing too deeply has become hard. 

“Kurosawa?” Adachi asks him, but now there’s worry in his voice. “Do you want some medicine? I have something that might help you out.” 

“I just need some time not moving and I’ll be fine,” Kurosawa says. “If you want me to feel better, come lie down here with me.”

Adachi raises an eyebrow. “And that will help how?”

“Being close to you always makes me feel better,” Kurosawa says, offering him a soft smile. Adachi’s eyes widen a little, like every time he’s surprised by something that Kurosawa does, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

Quietly, Adachi crawls until he’s right next to Kurosawa. He watches Adachi carefully lay down on his side as if he’s afraid to accidentally jolt Kurosawa if he moves normally. Adachi is so careful with him that a warm feeling arises in his chest, making him smile like a sap.

“Is this okay?” Adachi checks as he places his head over Kurosawa’s upper arm, curling up closer to him.

“Always,” is Kurosawa's automatic answer, as if he’d ever say no to Adachi.

Kurosawa just needs to tip his head a bit to the right to have a full view of Adachi’s face. He’s a bit surprised to find Adachi watching him so closely.

“Hi,” Kurosawa says, losing his train of thought because Adachi is so near. You’d think after a couple of weeks of frequently cuddling, Adachi wouldn’t have this type of effect on him anymore and yet here they are. 

“Hello,” Adachi replies with a small smile that makes him look younger than he actually is.

They are silent for a couple of moments, just observing each other. Kurosawa doesn’t feel the need to fill up the quietness between them like when he’s around other people. Although Adachi still has the power to reduce him to an incoherent mess, now he can let things be, as they’re more comfortable around each other. 

Kurosawa is really happy with how far they have come during those two months they’ve been going out. He still doesn’t know as much as he wants to about Adachi, but he’s getting there.

Surprisingly, Adachi seems to be as interested in knowing more about Kurosawa as Kurosawa is in learning about Adachi. That’s a first, honestly. All his previous partners seemed more concerned about his looks rather than the person he used to be. Adachi is a hell of an improvement, if you ask Kurosawa.

“Kurosawa?” Adachi calls his attention, a small furrow forming between his brows.

Kurosawa blinks as he comes back to the current moment.

“Yeah?”

Adachi stays silent, observing Kurosawa with an unreadable expression on his face. He feels the urge to fidget under Adachi’s piercing gaze, but he manages to stay still. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Adachi asks, the furrow between his brows softening a bit. 

“Always,” Kuroswa says, eyeing Adachi curiously. 

“I know you have dated before,” Adachi starts before pausing again, sending a hesitant look to Kurosawa. He nods as a way to encourage Adachi to continue. “Were they...I mean, sorry if it’s weird to ask, but… I-I,” Adachi stammers, looking nervous as he tries to avoid eye contact with Kurosawa.

“Hey,” Kurosawa says, turning to his side to face Adachi, “you can ask anything you want,” he says with a soothing voice. He reaches out for Adachi’s hand, tangling their fingers together in a grip that he hopes is comforting to Adachi.

“Were they all women?” Adachi asks, surprising Kurosawa with his question. 

He raises his eyebrows, but doesn’t hesitate in answering Adachi’s question honestly. “I’ve never dated a woman in my entire life.”

Adachi’s eyes widen, shock written all over his face. Kurosawa doesn’t know how to take his astonishment, but there is an uncomfortable feeling sitting at the pit of his stomach. 

“I’m gay, Adachi,” Kurosawa says with a sigh. “I don’t like women or find them attractive.”

“Oh,” Adachi says, staring at him with his mouth agape.

Kurosawa takes a deep breath, knowing exactly where the conversation is heading and dreading every single second of it. 

“Sorry,” Adachi shakes his head. “I didn’t think you already… I mean, you don’t look ─” Adachi stops abruptly, wincing at his last sentence.

“I don’t look gay, you mean,” Kurosawa adds, swallowing around the bubbling disappointment that is creeping up his throat. “You don’t need to look gay to be gay, Adachi,” he retorts, defensively.

Adachi flinches, his whole body tensing up at Kurosawa’s sharp words. He starts getting up, but Kurosawa stops him.

“I’m sorry,” Kurosawa immediately apologizes. Adachi tries to speak, but Kurosawa shakes his head. “No, Adachi. I didn’t need to be so defensive with you when I know you didn’t say it to offend me. I’m really sorry.”

Adachi doesn’t say anything, his lips curved downward as he keeps his eyes trained on Kurosawa’s chest. There’s a familiar tightness in his chest, guilt arising within himself. He regrets his attitude, but he doesn’t know how to convey how sorry he truly is for the way he behaved. Delicately, Kurosawa cups the side of Adachi’s face with his hand, caressing his cheek back and forth with the pad of his thumb.

“People's sexuality has nothing to do with their looks,” Kurosawa explains with the softest voice he can muster. “Most of the time, the way we present ourselves to the world doesn’t reflect who we really are because it’s not safe in a traditional society like ours.”

“Adachi, look at me,” Kurosawa says, his finger sliding to Adachi’s chin and lifting his face gently. His eyes are missing that spark Kurosawa sees whenever they’re together. His lips are pressed into a thin line. Kurosawa hates that he put that look on Adachi’s face. “What happened just now, I promise you, it won’t happen again. I can be very…” Kurosawa pauses briefly, trying to find the best word to translate his feelings. “Sensitive about the way I look. It’s not an excuse, but you deserve an explanation after I snapped at you.”

“I should have known better than to make an assumption like I did,” Adachi says, giving him a sad smile. “I’m sorry for that.”

Kurosawa shakes his head. “Everything is new to you,” he says. “I forgot for a moment what it means to be in your shoes.”

“It’s fine,” Adachi says. “Honestly, I’m kinda glad you snapped at me.”

Kurosawa frowns at his declaration. “Why would you be glad about that?” 

“It’s nice to remember you’re human like the rest of us,” Adachi explains, offering a small smile. “You always seem so perfect that seeing you do something like that is refreshing.”

He snorts, shaking his head. Seven years have gone by and Adachi still likes to see Kurosawa’s ugly side. Moments like this one remind Kurosawa why he fell for Adachi in the first place. 

“Regardless of you enjoying my bad side,” Kurosawa starts, “I don’t want what happened to change us. I want you to keep trusting me, especially when it’s about sexuality.”

Adachi frowns. “My opinion of you won’t change just because you were a bit harsher than I’m used to. Everyone acts thoughtlessly sometimes,” Adachi reassures him. 

Kurosawa lets out a relieved sigh that even he didn’t know he was holding in. “Thank you,” he says, giving a small smile to Adachi. 

There's a moment of silence before Kurosawa decides to speak again. 

"I didn't date a lot," he says. "There was the captain of the baseball team in my last year of High School. We dated for eight months before he went to study on the other side of the country and we never spoke to each other again."

Seeing the interested look on Adachi's face, Kurosawa keeps talking. "Then, I dated my roommate throughout college. I stayed with him for almost four years. He broke up with me a few months before we graduated because he thought it was time to grow up and find a woman to settle down."

"That's awful!" Adachi frowns, clearly upset over Kurosawa’s story. Kurosawa chuckles at his reaction.

“It was good for me, actually,” Kurosawa shrugs. “I didn’t feel strongly about him, you know? I think I just...settled for him,” he admits, staring at Adachi and weighing if he should say what is on the tip of his tongue. “You are the first person I actually fell for,” Kurosawa confesses in a quiet voice. “I’ve never felt what I feel about you before.”

Kurosawa watches the way Adachi's attentive expression shifts into one of amazement. His eyes slightly widen while his mouth hangs agape, making him look like a fish. A very cute fish, though.

"I don't know why you look so surprised," Kurosawa teases Adachi. "I asked you out and I told you I wanted to kiss you."

"I didn't…" he stammers, making Kurosawa's heart flutter at his nerves. "I thought it was… I mean, I –" Kurosawa presses his finger on Adachi's lips to stop him from talking.

"Don’t be so nervous," Kurosawa says. "I said it because I wanted you to know, that's all. Okay?"

Adachi looks at Kurosawa for a moment, before nodding. Kurosawa tries to give him a comforting smile as he draws back his hand. He isn't expecting Adachi to say anything back, but there's a tug of disappointment in his chest when Adachi remains silent regarding the way he feels about Kurosawa. 

He tries to not pressure Adachi into figuring out how he really feels, but sometimes it’s hard to be patient. He can feel the frustration creeping up on him. Maybe it would be wise if he got up and went back to his place. Some space between him and Adachi might be a good idea. Kurosawa is feeling way too sensitive to be around him at the moment. He needs to take a step back to put his head on the right track again.

“Adachi, I think maybe we should─”

“I never felt like this either,” Adachi interrupts him with a mix of determination and reticence on his face. 

Kurosawa’s mouth hangs agape at Adachi’s words. His pulse quickens as he stares in wonder at Adachi. If Adachi is about to confess his feelings, Kurosawa thinks his heart won’t be able to take it.

“You surprise me a lot,” Adachi says, nodding at Kurosawa. “You always make me laugh.”

Adachi pauses, looking at Kurosawa as if he’s memorizing the way Kurosawa looks as Adachi is confessing his feelings to him. “It feels good to be with you. Comfortable. Any time we spend together is the happiest for me. You make me feel happy in a way I haven’t been in a long time.”

Kurosawa feels the back of his eyes starting to burn, intense emotion clogging his throat. He can’t believe Adachi is right in front of him, actually saying all the things Kurosawa has always wanted to hear from him. 

“I fell for you too, Kurosawa,” Adachi says. “I’m sorry for taking so long to─”

Kurosawa doesn’t let Adachi finish his sentence. He just pulls Adachi closer, engulfing him in a hug so tight Kurosawa feels a bit breathless.

“I’d have waited years for this,” Kurosawa mutters against Adachi’s ear as Adachi’s arms wrap around him. “But I’m glad you didn’t make me wait that long.”

Adachi doesn’t say anything, just relaxing into Kurosawa’s grip. Kurosawa caresses Adachi’s back, ending up with his hand at the back of his head, tangling his fingers on the hair at the base of his neck. He smiles, delighted when he feels Adachi trembling slightly, because of his touch. Kurosawa just squeezes him tighter before leaning back.

“Adachi,” he says, the hand cupping his nape sliding to his cheek. “I want to kiss you. Can I?”  
  
Adachi swallows hard at the request. He licks his lips with wide eyes, seeming a bit unsure of what to do. Kurosawa just waits for him.

“I-I might be bad at that,” Adachi ends up saying, his face reddening at his declaration. 

Kurosawa sighs, shaking his head. “I think you’ll be perfect.”

Adachi doesn’t say anything back, just keeps looking at Kurosawa with an expectant expression. Kurosawa tilts his head to the side and slowly leans forward. He watches Adachi closing his eyes when their lips finally meet in a kiss.

Kurosawa feels like he could cry from the sensation of Adachi’s lips against his own alone. He keeps their mouths pressed together, just a simple touch of lips. He doesn’t deepen their kiss or try to turn it into something passionate. He wants Adachi's first kiss to be soft and with a lot of affection. He wants him to feel loved and not just desired. 

Adachi sighs against his lips, pressing closer to Kurosawa’s body. Kurosawa is surprised when he feels Adachi’s hand reaching out to cup his cheek. He draws back slightly, dropping a few pecks on Adachi’s mouth before leaning back to look at him.

“I need you to be sure of this because I’m never letting you go if we do this,” Kurosawa says, searching Adachi’s face for any kind of hesitancy. Something loosens up inside his chest when he can’t find anything.

“I’m sure,” Adachi assures him with a serious look on his face. The sincerity in his eyes makes Kurosawa’s heart stop for a moment. Without a second thought, Kurosawa pulls Adachi into another kiss and he willingly kisses Kurosawa back.

Kurosawa feels like he could burst from pure happiness. 

Adachi really wants to be with Kurosawa. He actually wants a relationship with him. It’s not just a dream anymore. Suddenly, all the seven years he has pined for Adachi feel worth it now. 

Abruptly, Adachi draws back, sending a bewildered look to Kurosawa. He frowns at Adachi's weird reaction. “What is it?”

Adachi opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, making a dreadful feeling settle at the pit of Kurosawa’s stomach.

“Adachi?” Kurosawa asks as his concern grows.

Adachi looks at him with a strange expression before shaking his head. “It’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” Kurosawa insists. If something is wrong he needs to know. 

Adachi gives him a shaky smile. “Everything is fine,” and then he’s leaning forward and capturing Kurosawa’s mouth in a kiss.

Kurosawa’s resolution is easily pushed aside when Adachi kisses him. If it was anyone else, he'd be worried that he was kissing him to shut him up. But it’s Adachi, and Kurosawa trusts him enough to let himself go. If it’s really something important he knows Adachi will tell him. Eventually.

For now, he just lets Adachi kiss him and that’s more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda happened because I wanted to bring up the fact that just because you find out you like someone from the same sex, it doesn't mean your homophobia is suddenly erased. Actually, it can take years to deconstruct all your homophobic thoughts and beliefs and, while you do it, it can make you really sensitive with just a small action. So, we have here in this chapter two sides from the same spectrum: the baby gay who is just learning about sexuality and thinking about what it means to like someone from the same sex and a veteran gay, who has known all his life he's attracted to men. I hope I made justice to this issue! And yes, the whole 'accepting yourself as a gay person' will be brought up again in one of the future chapters, but nothing really heavy, don't worry! Just food for thought!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, shout out to [creativityobsessed](https://creativityobsessed.tumblr.com/) for helping me out so much and talking to through my writer anxiety!
> 
> Second, I offer this chapter as a way to cheer up our fandom after the heartbreak that was the end of episode 11. The only thing that comforts me is that it isn't senseless drama that makes me rolls my eyes like every other BL. It's actually understandable and I can see the writers did it to make Adachi grow as a person. It's still painful, tho :(
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy this new chapter and I hope you'll love it as much as I did when I was writing it! If everything works out, next part will be up before Thursday. I'm trying to go for 2 chapters next week, but not sure if I'll be able to pull it off, but let's hope!

If Kurosawa says he isn’t flabbergasted by the developments between him and Adachi after their first kiss, he’d be lying.

Honestly, he thought Adachi would be mostly overwhelmed after they kissed. He even prepared himself for Adachi shying away from him, despite liking to kiss him. He’s aware intimacy can make Adachi really anxious, especially because his inexperience bothers him a lot ─ nevermind Kurosawa told him many times how blessed he feels to be the person to have all Adachi’s firsts. 

In any case, nothing prepared Kurosawa for Adachi becoming addicted to kissing. It’s not like Adachi is all over him to get kisses, but it’s probably the best way to describe what is going on with his boyfriend. 

Although Adachi is still too timid to start a kiss, he gives enough clues that he wants to be kissed. When they’re alone, he has taken up to the habit of talking to Kurosawa while staring at his mouth. Sometimes, he even licks his lips before glancing up at Kurosawa with a heavy-lidded gaze and flushed face, making it obvious what he’s been thinking about.

Kurosawa had no idea that he’d still be able to blush because he catches someone openly lusting after him, but Adachi loves to prove him wrong. His cheeks can turn quite red if Adachi is the one watching him like that. He’d feel ashamed, but the way Adachi’s eyes sparkle every time he notices Kurosawa feels shy makes it worth it. 

Three months together and Adachi keeps surprising him in the best ways.

* * *

Kurosawa opens the door to his house and, as soon as he notices the lights on, his heart starts beating faster as a huge smile appears on his lips.

The company had sent him to a work trip in Osaka, which is the reason he hadn’t seen Adachi for the last three days. It’s the longest time they were apart since they started dating. The whole time he was away, his thoughts always went back to Adachi and how much he missed him. Obviously they texted, but it wasn’t the same as spending time together. 

He really hoped that Adachi was missing him as much as Kurosawa missed him. Maybe even enough to finally use the key to Kurosawa’s apartment that he had been given two weeks ago. 

He has never been so happy for being wrong in his life.

“I’m home,” Kurosawa announces with a grin. He takes off his shoes and his jacket, putting on his slippers. He enters the living room and Adachi is sitting in the middle of his couch, wearing sweatpants and a loose t-shirt while holding his phone. He looks like he belongs right there, among Kurosawa’s things, and that thought alone makes a familiar fluttery sensation fill his stomach.

Adachi greets him with the smile Kurosawa likes to think of as his. He puts his phone aside and stretches both arms towards Kurosawa, making grabbing motions with his hands. He looks so cute that Kurosawa is afraid his face will split for smiling too hard.

Settling his bags on the floor, he carelessly throws his jacket over a chair, crossing the space separating him from Adachi.

“Hi,” Kurosawa says, leaning down to cup his boyfriend’s face with both hands. He places a soft kiss on Adachi’s lips, savoring the moan that slips out of his mouth. He keeps the kiss pretty chaste, but the way Adachi clings to his shoulders, pulling him closer shows that Adachi has different plans.

Kurosawa tries to draw back, but Adachi chases after him. Kurosawa is so surprised by Adachi’s eagerness that he ends up losing his footing, falling over Adachi’s lap. He feels embarrassed for the whole situation and tries to quickly get up, but Adachi grips his shirt and tugs at it until Kurosawa is looking at him.

“It’s fine,” Adachi says, licking his lips. His cheeks are incredibly red and there’s a nervous energy around him, but there’s also determination in his eyes and Kurosawa feels at loss. “Stay like th-this.”

Kurosawa’s eyes widen when he feels Adachi wrapping his arms around his waist, trying to put Kurosawa in a comfortable position on his lap. In a daze, Kurosawa helps him by placing his knees on either side of Adachi’s hips. A groan escapes Kurosawa’s lips when he feels Adachi’s hands on his waist, pressing him down until he’s lowered Kurosawa on his lap.

Kurosawa wraps his arms around Adachi’s neck, bringing his forehead to rest against the side of Adachi’s head. He feels completely breathless, his heart beating so fast he’s sure it might beat out of his own chest. He closes his eyes and tries to take a deep breath.

He has been really close to Adachi, but never that much. It feels like a lot. He has to bite his own lips as a way to muffle the embarrassing noise he knows it’s about to fall out of his mouth.

Adachi is so warm under him, their bodies pressed so close that Kurosawa can feel the smallest of movements. Adachi smells good too. Even if it’s not his usual scent, the one Kurosawa associates with him. Adachi smells like Kurosawa’s soap, but that’s good. That's great. He smells like he belongs to Kurosawa. The thought alone makes Kurosawa tighten his hold on Adachi. 

“Kurosawa?” Adachi says in a small voice. Kurosawa opens his eyes and tips his head back a bit to look at Adachi.

“Yeah?”

Adachi doesn’t say anything, just stares at Kurosawa for a few moments. Then, his eyes trail down and stop at Kurosawa’s mouth. He waits for Adachi to kiss him, but he remains unmovable. He sighs deeply, a pang of disappointment for Adachi’s lack of initiative.

When he thinks about leaning forward and kissing Adachi like both of them really want, Adachi surprises him by crossing the space between them and catching Kurosawa’s lips in a kiss. 

He sighs, cupping the back of Adachi’s head, his fingers tangling into his hair. He doesn’t do anything, letting Adachi take the lead. 

Taking Kurosawa by surprise, Adachi presses the tip of his tongue between Kurosawa’s lips, tracing them so softly that he makes Kurosawa tremble against him. Adachi bites slightly Kurosawa’s bottom lip, making his mouth fall open in a moan. Not wasting time, Adachi slides his tongue inside Kurosawa’s mouth, deepening their kiss. Kurosawa digs his nails into the back of Adachi's head, scratching it slightly at the feeling of getting what he yearned for. 

Kurosawa loses himself in the moment, letting his desire to be close and wanted by Adachi drown his senses. He feels lightheaded under Adachi’s touch, Adachi kisses him with an urgency that Kurosawa never felt coming from his boyfriend before.

It feels like Adachi is burning with desire and Kurosawa has never been more ready to be burned. Everything about it overwhelms Kurosawa, hot desire coiling in his lower belly at the way Adachi’s mouth moves against Kurosawa’s. It’s everything Kurosawa has ever wanted, but he still could barely believe he’s getting it.

When Adachi breaks their kiss, Kurosawa almost follows him with his mouth but he stops himself in time. For a second, he’s afraid they took it too far too fast. Trembling, Kurosawa leans away and looks at Adachi.

He’s panting, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen and glistening from their saliva. His hair is in disarray just like when he rolls out of the bed and Kurosawa feels incredibly turned on by the picture Adachi makes. The more Kurosawa looks at him, the more he wants Adachi to ravish him. And the way Adachi stares back, it seems he feels the same way.

It’s still unbelievable to him that he has this kind of effect on Adachi. He didn’t think he’d get this far with him. Well, actually get anywhere with him, if Kurosawa is being honest. 

As if he’s sensing the turn that Kurosawa’s thoughts are taking, Adachi captures Kurosawa’s mouth in another kiss, distracting him completely. He nibbles at Kurosawa’s lips, his hands traveling up his back, stopping at his neck. He grasps the back of Kurosawa’s head and tugs at his hair, making Kurosawa groan out loud.

The sound of Kurosawa’s phone announcing he has got a new message startles them apart. 

“Sorry, my heart,” Kurosawa apologizes, palming his left pocket to fish his phone out. Adachi settles his hands on each side of Kurosawa’s hips as he checks out the message he received.

It’s from his friends group chat to confirm their plans for next Friday. Kurosawa has totally forgotten they were going to meet to celebrate Ogawa’s birthday. He didn’t even remember to invite Adachi to go as his date! He hopes his boyfriend will be willing to go, even if bars aren’t his thing. Kurosawa quickly shoots a message confirming his presence, and after he closes the chat app, he opens his calendar to write down the date before he forgets again. 

“Is everything okay?” Adachi asks, his grip on Kurosawa’s hips tightening slightly to get his attention.

“Yeah,” Kurosawa nods, looking at Adachi with a soft smile as he locks his phone and puts it down on the couch. “Everything is fine, just my friends confirming our plans for next Friday.”

“Oh,” Adachi says as he traces shapeless figures on Kurosawa’s hips. He rests his hands over Adachi’s shoulders, his eyes fixed on him. He looks particularly beautiful that night and all he wants to do is to kiss him again, but he needs to ask Adachi to be his date first.

“Actually,” Kurosawa starts, “next Friday is the birthday of one of my best friends. We’re going to see a Drag Queen performance in a gay bar,” he pauses briefly, taking into Adachi’s expression. His face doesn't let Kurosawa know what he’s thinking, so Kurosawa keeps going. “Do you want to go with me? I’d like to introduce you as my boyfriend to my friends.”

He waits for Adachi’s reaction. He looks surprised, with his widened eyes and opened mouth, but he doesn’t seem terrified like he usually is when presented with a new situation. That makes Kurosawa feel hopeful. 

“I-I...Drag queens?” 

“Do you dislike Drag queens?” Kurosawa asks in surprise. 

“I-I...No!” Adachi stammers. “I mean, I don’t know? I’ve never seen a...performance, you called it?”

“They’re pretty fun to watch,” Kurosawa says. He sees something akin to alarm in Adachi’s face. “It’s fine if you don’t want to go,” he tries to reassure Adachi, even if he feels a bit disappointed. “I know you don’t like crowded places.”

“But you _want_ me to go,” Adachi says.

“Not if you’re uncomfortable,” Kurosawa replies. “I also understand if it’s too soon for you to be out to people.”

“I don’t really care about that,” Adachi says. “I don’t want to hide our relationship.”

“Oh!” Kurosawa exclaims. 

Adachi frowns. “I’m not ashamed of us. I’m happy that we’re together.” 

Kurosawa smiles softly at him. “I’m glad you feel like this.”

“I’m not very good at bars or talking to people,” Adachi says.

“And there’s nothing wrong with that, I-” Kurosawa starts, but Adachi cuts him off.

“Just listen to me!” Adachi says, making Kurosawa snap his mouth shut, a bit surprised by Adachi’s reaction. “I know you enjoy those things,” Adachi starts. “And I want to go with you. I want to try...getting out of my shell, I guess.”

“Oh,” Kurosawa says, not knowing exactly how to answer what Adachi just told him.

“Y-You just need to…” Adachi tightens his grip on Kurosawa’s hips once again. “Stay with me.” 

“I won’t leave your side,” Kurosawa promises.

Adachi nods and then he leans his head forward, resting his forehead on Kurosawa’s chest. Kurosawa slides his hands, cradling Adachi’s head against his chest. 

“Are you sure you’re fine to let people know about us?” Kurosawa asks.

“Yeah,” Adachi says in a muffled voice. "It's fine.”

“Just like that?”

Adachi draws back from Kurosawa’s embrace, raising his head to look at him. “All I’ve ever wanted was for someone to like me the way I am, I’m not gonna hide it or be ashamed of it when I finally have that.” 

Kuriosawa feels like his stomach is filled with a thousand butterflies. He feels a familiar sensation of burning behind his eyes, but he manages to swallow down his need to tear up. He wouldn’t be that embarrassing. Instead, he just leans forward and kisses Adachi with all the passion he feels.

He might not have the words to translate how delighted and happy he truly is in face of what just passed between them, so he hopes his touches and kisses are enough to let Adachi know how he really feels.


	7. Chapter 7 (Day 5: Reunions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I want to thank [creativityobsessed](https://creativityobsessed.tumblr.com/) for helping me out so much! This chapter was particularly hard for me to write because I wasn't mentally in a good place, so your support meant a lot to me!
> 
> It took me more time to update this fic than I'd have liked, but the result was very satisfactory, even if took me almost 3 weeks to get it right! Kurodachi deserves the best work and I think I delivered what I wanted! In this chapter, the rating goes up! There'll be a explicit sex scene at the end of the chapter. If you don't want to read it, things get steamy after the excerpt "Adachi exhales, looking a bit shaken before nodding".
> 
> This chapter is part of 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn You Into A Wizard, written for the prompt 'Reunions' (Day 5).
> 
> Now, enjoy the new chapter!

“Ready?” Kurosawa asks Adachi as they stand in front of the bar where he had agreed to meet his friends. He sneaks a glance at Adachi and he can see his boyfriend is tense, but he doesn’t seem to be about to bolt.

Adachi turns to him and nods. Kurosawa gives him a reassuring smile, offering his hand to hold. He smiles back, sliding his hand into Kurosawa’s and squeezing them softly when their fingers entangle. 

“Come on, then,” Kurosawa says, pulling Adachi alongside him as they make their way inside. The place is not as packed as he’d imagine it’d be for a Friday night. Differently from the bars he and Adachi usually go to, _Drag Dancer_ is decorated in the Western style instead of a typical Japanese design. There’s a stage for the drag queens’ presentations and tables all around the place. There’s also a bar at the left side of the place, but it’s still pretty empty. As it’s still eight p.m., more people might be arriving later. 

Kurosawa scans the room, looking for his friends, and quickly finds them. “There they are,” he says to Adachi, pointing at the group sitting near the stage. “Let’s go.”

“Look who just arrived!” Suzuki shouts as he spots Kurosawa approaching the table. Kurosawa grins as everyone turns to the direction Suzuki is staring at.

“He lives!” Tamura yells with a huge smile.

“And he brought a cutie with him,” Ito obviously points out as he eyes Adachi with interest. “Is he the reason you abandoned us? If so, I approve,” he looks at Kurosawa, giving him a thumbs up and a knowing smile. Kurosawa just rolls his eyes at his friend's antics. 

“Hey guys,” Kurosawa greets his friends. “Adachi, those are my college friends Suzuki, Tamura and Ito,” he points to each one of his friends, who wave at Adachi with huge smiles. “Everyone, this is Adachi, my boyfriend.”

There’s a second of silence before the table bursts into raucous cheers. Kurosawa looks at Adachi, who looks very shy at the attention. “Sorry,” he mouths at Adachi, who just shakes his head giving him a nervous smile. 

“Come on,” he pulls Adachi to sit in the two free chairs in front of Suzuki and Tamura as his friends quiet down.

“Wait a second,” Suzuki says, looking from Adachi to Kurosawa with narrowed eyes. “Adachi-san, as in your straight and completely unattainable crush Adachi-san?” 

“Ah, come on, guys,” Kurosawa whines, putting his hands over his face, feeling completely embarrassed. 

“Oh, my god, really?” Tamura asks, curiosity dripping in his voice.

Kurosawa drops his hands to look at his friends, who are watching him very interested in his relationship. Kurosawa nods, feeling his cheeks reddening when his friends just coo very loud at his confirmation.

“You talked about me to your friends?” Adachi asks Kurosawa, seeming very surprised. Kurosawa didn't think it was possible to blush any more than he already is, but he feels himself getting more red anyway.

“More like he couldn’t shut up about you and how cute you were,” Suzuki says before Kurosawa could say anything to Adachi.

“He forgot to say how pretty you were,” Tamura says watching Adachi in admiration. Kurosawa kicks him under the table.

“Ow,” Tamura complains. “That hurt!”

“Stop checking my boyfriend out!” Kurosawa sends him a glare.

“I-I’m not...I mean…” Adachi stammers, his face completely red. He stops talking and just leans closer to Kurosawa.

“Stop embarrassing my boyfriend,” Kurosawa says in a serious tone.

“Aw,” Suzuki coos, putting his hands over his cheeks. “Look how protective our Kurosawa is!”

“What great boyfriend!” Ito says, grinning at Kurosawa. He just sighs, shaking his head at his friends’ teasing. He looks at Adachi and he’s sporting a small smile, looking amused. He opens his mouth to talk to Adachi, a man in drag arrives at their table holding menus.

“Good evening,” They say, looking around their table. “A table filled with good looking men, I can already say this is going to be my favorite table for the night,” they joke, giving them a wink. Everyone laughs except for Adachi, who just watches the drag queen with curious eyes. They give each one of them a menu before speaking again. “I just came to say hi and give you the menu. When you’re ready to order, just call for Desireé,” they say before bowing and leaving the table. 

Kurosawa opens the menu and sees a list of appetizers. “They have French fries,” he tells Adachi. “Do you want some? Yesterday, you said you were craving it.”

“Sounds good,” Adachi says, pressing against Kurosawa’s side to look at the opened menu. He flips over the menu until he reaches the beverage session. “They have a few non-alcoholic drinks,” Kurosawa points to the mentioned list. “The strawberry smoothie here is pretty good.” 

“Oh, you don’t drink either, Adachi-san?” Tamura asks.

Adachi sends him a look and Kurosawa smiles in encouragement. He looks at Tamura, shaking his head. “I don’t like how alcohol tastes.”

Tamura giggles. “I had the opposite of the problem! I liked it too much and now I can’t drink at all!” He winks at Adachi, a playful smile on his face. It takes a second for Adachi to understand what Tamura meant, but when he realizes his eyes widen slightly. 

Kurosawa shakes his head. Only his friends could share difficult things using jokes. “Now, I have someone to not drink with me!” Tamura smiles at Adachi. He still looks a bit unsure when he smiles back at Tamura, but he seems more at ease. Kurosawa smiles, before turning to signal to Desireé to come over their table.

“Decided already, handsome?” they ask, taking a notepad and a pen to write down the order.

“I’d like a portion of French fries, a strawberry daiquiri and a strawberry smoothie, please?”

“The smoothie is virgin?”

“Yes,” Desireé nods before looking at Suzuki to ask his order. The drag queen writes down everyone’s orders before leaving the table to sort out what they requested for.

“Where is the birthday boy?” Kurosawa asks his group. “I thought he’d be the first to arrive.”

“Ogawa is waiting for Haruta,” Ito explains. “He had a meeting near Ogawa’s work and they agreed to come together.” 

“Oh,” Kurosawa nods. “That’s nice.” He sneaks a glance at Adachi, who seems to be more interested in observing his surroundings than paying attention to the conversation going on the table. Kurosawa notices that Adachi looks particularly intrigued by a male couple that aren’t afraid to show how together they are with the amount of cheek kisses and snuggling they are doing in public.

Quietly, Kurosawa covers Adachi’s hand that is resting on his thigh and holds it. Adachi looks at him, a silent question in his eyes. Kurosawa just shrugs, squeezing slightly his grip on Adachi. He might not be wishing to be doing the same with Kurosawa, but Kurosawa knows that being close to your partner is always better when you’re watching a couple being affectionate. It’s a good reminder that you have that too, even if it’s not as obvious. Adachi squeezes his hand back, offering him a soft smile that makes Kurosawa’s stomach flutter. 

“Here it is, handsome!” Desireé says, putting in front of him the strawberry daiquiri. “Is the smoothie yours?” They ask Adachi, who nods in reply. “The French fries will arrive soon, alright?”  
  
“Alright,” Kurosawa says. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Adachi says.  
  
Kurosawa takes a sip of his daiquiri, letting a content noise fall from his lips as he savors the sweet taste. Adachi looks curiously at him.

“Do you want to try?” Kurosawa asks. “It’s pretty sweet,” he says, pushing his glass toward Adachi.

Adachi sends him an unsure look and Kurosawa nods in reassurance. He takes a sip from the glass and his eyes widen in shock. “This is really good!” He says, excitedly.

Kurosawa grins at his delighted expression. “Alcoholic drinks can be pretty tasty when done right.”

“i never had one as good as this one,” Adachi says, giving the glass back to Kurosawa. He shakes his head.

“You can have it,” Kurosawa says, taking the smoothie to himself.

“But you asked for yourself,” Adachi replies with a frown.

“I can order another one when I finish this one,” he says as he sips the smoothie.

“Are you sure?” Adachi asks.

Kurosawa nods. “I had enough strawberry daiquiri to last a lifetime,” Kurosawa says. “You should enjoy your first glass.”

Adachi grins at him, sipping again at his drink. He looks pretty cute as he savors the drink.

“Adachi-san,” Suzuki calls his attention. “Do you have a sweet tooth?”

Adachi hesitates, sending him a quick look. Before Kurosawa could react, Adachi spoke. “Yes.”

“Kurosawa, you need to bring him to my bakery!” Suzuki tells Kurosawa before turning to Adachi. “My bakery is known for my delicious red velvet! Ask anyone.”

“That’s true,” Kurosawa agrees with a smile. “Next weekend, we’ll visit you.”

“Let’s make it a double date then!” Suzuki suggests excitedly. “Yuki will be free next weekend, he’s sad he’s missing the opportunity to meet your boy,” he looks at Adachi, offering him a smile. “Yuki is my boyfriend, he’s a doctor. He has a night shift today, that’s why he isn’t here.”  
  
“Oh,” Adachi nods. 

“So, Saturday afternoon sounds good for you, guys?” Suzuki asks, looking between him and Adachi.

Kurosawa turns to Adachi and he nods in response. Kurosawa nods to Suzuki then. “Sure, sounds great for us.”

“Good!” Suzuki opens the bag that is lying on his lap and pulls out a packet. He hands it to Adachi. “I made brownies for the birthday boy, but as you’re new here I’ll let you have one. Consider this a welcome gift from us!”

“Thank you,” Adachi says, looking a bit taken aback. 

“You’re welcome, Adachi-san!”

“Birthday boy arrived!” Tamura shouts, pointing to the entrance. Kurosawa looks up and sees Ogawa and Kichiro walking towards them.

“Oh God, everyone is already here! I’m sorry for being late!” Ogawa apologizes as he reaches their table. He leans his head forward before dropping in the chair nearest to him. “Our subway train got delayed because of an accident.”

“It’s fine!” Suzuki says, shrugging off. “We had something to keep us occupied,” he tilts his head at Adachi and Kurosawa shakes his head amused.

Ogawa looks at Adachi and raises an eyebrow when he sees how close he’s to Kurosawa. “And who is this cutie?”

“I’m Adachi Kiyoshi,” Adachi says before Kurosawa can speak. “Kurosawa’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you,” he finishes with a nervous smile. Kurosawa feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest. Adachi just introduced himself as his boyfriend. He can’t stop himself from grinning at Adachi’s words. 

Kurosawa watches Ogawa’s eyes widen, a flicker of recognition in his eyes at Adachi’s name. It’s not hard for his friend to connect the dots as he was the person who listened to Kurosawa talk the most about his crush on Adachi when he started falling for him years ago. 

Ogawa breaks into a huge smile and waves at Adachi. “Hi, I’m Ogawa Mamoru. Nice to meet you too.” Then, he turns to Kurosawa with a glint in his eyes. “I’m happy you managed to land the man of your dreams.”

Kurosawa feels his cheeks flush in embarrassment. “Not you too.”

Ogawa laughs out loud before turning to talk to Suzuki. Kurosawa gets distracted when he feels Adachi’s hand touching his thigh to get his attention. He looks at his boyfriend and Adachi seems delighted, his eyes sparkling even if he’s blushing a bit. He leans over until he’s close enough to whisper in Kurosawa’s ear.

“The man of your dreams?” Adachi asks in a teasing tone.

“Just so you know: I never used those words. That’s all Ogawa,” Kurosawa answers, pouting at his boyfriend’s facetiousness. Adachi grins and, just seeing his expression, is enough to make Kurosawa break into a smile himself. 

Kurosawa doesn’t really understand why Adachi finds it particularly amusing when he’s being romantic. It’s pretty cute to get teased by Adachi, so Kurosawa doesn’t mind when Adachi pokes fun at him. Actually, he’s pretty happy Adachi feels comfortable enough to be openly playful with Kurosawa like that. 

“So, Adachi-san,” Ogawa says, drawing their attention back to the conversation at the table. “Please, tell me how Kurosawa asked you out,” he asks, resting his face on his hand as he looks at Adachi. “I still can’t believe he grew a pair and actually talked to you.”

Adachi gives Ogawa his nervous smile, looking timid at the attention he’s receiving. He glances at Kurosawa, getting a nod in encouragement to share their story.

“Well,” Adachi starts, sounding a bit uncertain. “Kurosawa helped me out with a document, so I decided to invite him to have dinner with me to say thank you…”

Kurosawa smiles as he listens to Adachi tell how they ended up together. It warms him up to hear Adachi talking about their relationship. It’s the first time they have interacted with people as a couple and it feels great to see that Adachi really isn’t ashamed about what they have. He’s proud of their relationship and he shows it in the way he speaks about them. It definitely helps that his friends are grinning and cooing over the whole story. They show they’re interested in what Adachi has to say and Kurosawa knows this is the type of incentive Adachi needs to get out of his shell.

Although he didn’t tell his friends Adachi is incredibly shy, they seem to sense it anyway and act accordingly. They include him in the conversation in a way that doesn't overwhelm him. Adachi seems more relaxed than Kurosawa has ever seen him in a social gathering.

Usually, Adachi stays quiet and focuses on eating and drinking. However, this time, Adachi is really trying to step out of his comfort zone. Kurosawa is proud to see Adachi holding conversations with each one of his friends and actually looking like he’s having some fun. 

It’s really a great night and he hopes it’s only the first one of many to come.  
  


* * *

  
They left the bar as soon as the drag queen performance ended, even though his friends asked them to stay a bit more. Kurosawa knew Adachi was exhausted after working all day and then socializing the rest of the night. He deserved some rest and Kurosawa would give him exactly that. So, they went back to Kurosawa’s house and now they are enjoying the coziness of his bed after taking a shower and putting on comfortable pajamas. 

“So, you went to your first gay bar today,” Kurosawa says as Adachi lies beside him in the bed. “How did that feel?”

Adachi sighs as he moves closer to Kurosawa to curl on top of him. He tucks his head under Kurosawa’s chin, draping one of his arms across Kurosawa’s chest as his hand splays out near his heart. Kurosawa wraps his arm around Adachi’s shoulder, pressing him closer while he rests his other hand over Adachi’s. He closes his eyes, feeling completely at peace for being so close to Adachi. 

“I...There were couples like us there,” Adachi says. “When we go out on a date in a place for couples, it’s just us. That’s the first time I saw other people like us.”

“Hmm,” Kurosawa nods.

“That’s silly, isn’t it?” Adachi asks, curling his splayed hand into a fist. “I know there are gay people everywhere, but-”

“It’s the first time you actually saw it,” Kurosawa completes.

“Yeah,” Adachi nods. “I didn’t know it’d be something important to me.” 

Kurosawa squeezes Adachi, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. “It’s important now because it reflects the relationship you have,” Kurosawa pauses briefly. “That kind of thing only registers to us when we’re directly affected.” 

“That’s awful, isn’t it?” Adachi asks, tilting his head back to look at Kurosawa. “Shouldn’t I have been paying attention before?”

“You care now and that’s what really matters, my heart,” Kurosawa says, trying to calm him down. “Don’t overthink this, alright? You’re still figuring yourself out.”

Adachi nods, resting once again his head over Kurosawa’s chest. Kurosawa settles his hand at the back of Adachi’s neck, burying his fingers into his hair and scratching it gently. 

“Kurosawa?”

“Hmm?”

“How did you know you were gay?”

“Hmm, I knew for sure after I had my first kiss with my first boyfriend,” Kurosawa says, smiling at the memory. “I mean, I kinda knew already because I always thought boys were more beautiful than girls, but dating a boy definitely made it clear for me.”

Adachi hums and there’s a moment of silence before he speaks again. “I don’t think I’m gay.”

“You have been attracted to girls, right?” Kurosawa asks, still playing with Adachi’s hair.

“I guess,” Adachi replies with a shrug.

“You guess?” Kurosawa asks with a frown.

“I mean, I thought I’ve been in love before, but since I started liking you, I don’t think what I felt for her was love.”

“Oh, my heart,” Kurosawa coos, squeezing Adachi in his arms. Adachi grins in response, pressing his body against Kurosawa’s. “But I’m talking about attraction, not feelings.”

“Right,” Adachi says. “Well, I’ve always liked to look at pretty girls.”

“Would you have liked to date one of them?”

“I guess?” Adachi replies, sounding unsure. “Honestly, I tried to never think too much about it because nobody was interested in me and it seemed to be a waste of time and energy.”

Kurosawa shakes his head. “I still can’t believe nobody snatched you before me,” he says. “You’re literally the most lovable person I know.”

Adachi says nothing and Kurosawa doesn’t expect him to answer anyway. There’s a silence before Kurosawa starts speaking again.

“I told you I was gay, but that’s only a part of my identity.”

“What do you mean?” Adachi asks, tilting his head to look at Kurosawa. 

“For me to be attracted to a guy, I need to know him first.”

Adachi frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Looks don’t do it for me,” Kurosawa explains. “I need to form some kind of emotional bond to feel attracted to the person.”

“Like friendship?”

“It can be,” Kurosawa says. “I mean, when I started liking you, we weren’t exactly friends. But that didn’t stop me from feeling a bond between us, one that turned into attraction.”  
  
“Why did you feel like that?” Adachi asks. “Don’t get me wrong, but we didn’t have any meaningful conversations in all these years.”

Kurosawa smiles sadly. “Remember that dinner with President Matsuura in our first year in the company?”

“Yeah,” Adachi says. “It was the first time I saw your weaker side.”

“I was upset that people once again saw me as just an eye candy and I couldn’t even do that right,” Kurosawa starts. “And then you told me I was wrong. You noticed that I had researched a lot on President Matsuura and even learned about all her products,” Kurosawa pauses briefly, staring at Adachi. “You told me I was amazing enough. It meant a lot to me that you saw my efforts. That you saw me instead of my physical appearance.”

“I’m sorry,” Adachi says, leaning forward to place a short kiss on Kurosawa’s lips. “You’re so much more than your looks.”

“Thank you,” Kurosawa smiles, drawing back to watch Adachi. “Anyway, after that day, I started paying more attention to you. I noticed how much you cared about doing your work right. How extremely kind and nice you are, never getting bothered when people push extra work on you or ask you for a favor,” he pauses briefly, taking in Adachi’s entracend expression as he looks at Kurosawa. He cups Adachi’s cheek and then continues talking. “It didn’t take long for me to fall for you. Especially when you have such a cute bedhead in the morning and how soft you look every time you smile.”

Adachi smiles at him and Kurosawa can’t resist his desire to kiss him. “I think I understand now,” Adachi says against Kurosawa’s lips. “The person needs to make you feel something and it has nothing to do with beauty.”

“Yeah,” Kurosawa agrees, giving Adachi another kiss before drawing back. “Something like that.”

“Is there a name for it?”

“Demisexuality,” Kurosawa replies.

“I never heard about it before.”

“It’s one of those sexualities people barely talk about, but they do exist,” Kurosawa explains. “It’s pretty common to demisexual people not care a lot about relationships or sex because they only come to their attention when they are interested in someone.”

There’s a moment of silence before Adachi speaks again. “I’ve always thought there’s more to life than romance and relationships. Of course, I’ve always wanted to be with someone, but it wasn’t enough to go for it,” Adachi pauses briefly, looking pensive. “I think I want to read more about demisexuality.”

“I’ll send you a couple of articles I have saved about it,” Kurosawa promises.

“Okay,” Adachi says.

“Just… Don’t force yourself to find answers quickly. Take your time,” Kurosawa suggests. “Those things will come to you naturally,” he concludes with a smile.

“I just want to understand myself, you know?”

Kurosawa nods. “I’ve been there, my heart. I wanted to know everything as soon as possible, but it's impossible to learn so many things at once. I just don’t want you to overwhelm yourself. It’s fine to not have a lot of answers right now.”

Adachi smiles before nodding. “Alright.”

“Come here,” Kurosawa says, pulling Adachi into his chest once again, cradling his head with his hands. Adachi sighs deeply as he snuggles into Kurosawa’s embrace, relaxing even more. Kurosawa grins at the feeling of Adachi’s weight as he lets go, a clear sign of Adachi’s trust in Kurosawa to let himself be. He places a kiss on the top of Adachi’s head, resting his chin there.

Possibly his favorite thing about dating Adachi is being able to touch him. There’s no word to describe the way Kurosawa feels knowing he’s allowed to reach out and caress him. That he can brush his fingers on Adachi’s skin, hold his hands, wrap his arms around him in a tight hug. He loves touching Adachi and relishes every moment he can express his love by touch alone.

He loves it even more when he’s able to see Adachi’s reaction. He loves how Adachi closes his eyes sometimes, as if he wants to focus only where he can feel Kurosawa’s hands. The way he smiles everytime Kurosawa brushes his fingers against his hand before grasping it. He particularly adores how Adachi melts in his arms when they’re kissing and Kurosawa is running his hands all over his back, digging his nails in places that he knows will make Adachi shiver. 

Even distracted by his thoughts, he notices Adachi squirming in his hold while a shaky sigh leaves his lips. He tightens his grip in response, enjoying the closeness between them.

Kurosawa absolutely loves everything he does with Adachi. And Adachi shows every sign of enjoying their intimacy, even if he doesn’t seem to share the urge Kurosawa feels for Adachi. 

He knows Adachi wants him, after all the kisses they shared, it’s undeniable his desire for Kurosawa. He just wishes it would be translated more into his touch. Like, he wants Adachi to put his hands all over him. To slide his mouth to Kurosawa’s neck and leave a trail of love bites behind. To push Kurosawa’s legs open and fit himself between them, making Kurosawa wrap his legs around his hips while Adachi gives him open mouthed kisses all over his chest and stomach. 

Adachi shifts in his arms, startling Kurosawa out of his thoughts. He looks down when he feels Adachi’s fingers playing with the button of his pajamas shirt. Kurosawa remains quiet, just waiting for what he’s going to do next. When Adachi undoes the button, Kurosawa has to bite down his lips to not let out any noise and scare Adachi off from doing whatever he’s trying to do.

He slides delicately his fingertips down Kurosawa’s chest, moving to the next button. Kurosawa is sure his heart never beat so fast in his entire life as he watches enraptured Adachi undoing all the buttons of his shirt. 

Adachi pushes the shirt open when he unfastens the last button. Kurosawa trembles under the feeling of Adachi’s hand spread across his chest. He tries to take a deep breath in an attempt of calming down, but it’s useless. Adachi just stole the breath out of him with his touch alone. 

Then, surprising Kurosawa even more, Adachi slides his leg over Kurosawa’s lap, moving around until he’s stradling Kurosawa. Without thinking twice, Kurosawa puts his hand on each side of Adachi’s hips, immediately looking up. He finds Adachi already watching him with a mix of determination and anxiety. 

“I-I want to touch you, can I?”

“You can do whatever you want with me,” Kurosawa says honestly. “I’m yours.”

Adachi exhales, looking a bit shaken before nodding. Then, he lowers himself and latches onto Kurosawa’s neck. He starts with soft kisses that slowly grow into open mouthed kisses. He moans out loud, cupping the back of Adachi’s neck as he savors the feeling of his mouth on him. He can’t stop himself from arching up, tilting his head back when Adachi finally uses his teeth and nibbles his throat. 

Kurosawa hopes he’ll leave a couple of lovebites behind, but the pressure Adachi puts in his kisses and bites isn’t enough to leave a mark. As if he’s listening to Kurosawa's thoughts, Adachi puts his mouth on the curve of his neck and sucks hard enough to make Kurosawa cry out in surprise as he digs his nails into the back of Adachi’s head.

Kurosawa shakes, feeling like all his blood has gone straight to his dick. He tries to not thrust up his hips, to show the evidence of his lust after all the attention Adachi is paying to him. The last thing he wants is to freak Adachi out because of an erection after a bit of touching and kissing.  
He’s so ridiculously turned on, he’d be ashamed if it was someone else. But it’s Adachi. Half the reason Kurosawa is feeling like a virgin that was never touched once before in his life is because Adachi is the one touching him. It’s almost concerning how much he wants Adachi.

Adachi moves down, his hands joining his exploration. As he caresses Kurosawa’s chest, his mouth follows closely with open mouthed kisses that make Kurosawa tremble even more. 

As he reaches Kurosawa’s midriff, he looks up to Kurosawa and starts raising up until he’s kneeling in the bed with Kurosawa between his legs.

“I-I need you to-”, Adachi starts saying, but ends up using his hands to show Kurosawa what he wants.

Understanding the weight of Adachi’s hands on his thighs, Kurosawa opens his legs enough for Adachi to shift and get between Kurosawa’s legs. Adachi gives him a nervous smile before going back to kissing Kurosawa’s body. 

A long moan leaves Kurosawa’s lips when Adachi reaches his navel and encircles it with the tip of his tongue. He shudders and grabs a handful of Adachi's hair, arching up against his mouth. He feels Adachi running his hand down his sides, settling on his hips. His mouth goes dry when Adachi’s fingers start to play with the seam of Kurosawa’s pants. 

He closes his eyes and tries not to think how much he wants Adachi to get rid of his pants and kiss and touch him everywhere. But he knows that is probably way too fast and he wants to respect Adachi’s time. Maybe it’s time to push Adachi away and put some distance between them before it goes too far. Kurosawa may have a lot of self-control, but he’s pretty close to being unable to stop.

He’s about to draw back when Adachi starts tugging his pants down. His eyes widen and he looks down to Adachi. His hands are shaking, but there’s determination in his expression that makes Kurosawa wait for him.

“O-okay?” Adachi asks with a trembling voice. With everything going on, Kurosawa didn’t even have time to admire how Adachi looks at the moment. His cheeks are stained red and his lips are swollen and glistening because of too many kisses. He’s a vision straight from paradise, ready to make Kurosawa lose his mind.

Kurosawa doesn’t trust his voice, so he just nods effusively. Then, Adachi is taking off his pants as Kurosawa bends his knees with his feet flat on the bed and raises his hips to help him. Adachi manages to pull off his pants and throws it over his shoulder.

Kurosawa feels his throat go tight, a million things running through his head as he lays naked from the waist down waiting for Adachi. Things like _what if he isn’t into me like this_ and _this has to be a dream_ and _I don’t know what I did to deserve this but I am very grateful_. However, all those thoughts are shoved aside when Adachi reaches out and wraps his hand tentatively around Kurosawa's hard-on. 

Kurosawa tries to muffle his shout with his hands covering his mouth, but it’s useless. Adachi looks encouraged by his reaction, sliding his hand down Kurosawa’s shaft until he reaches the base and closes his fist around Kurosawa, giving him a good squeeze.

He thrusts his hips up in response, his breathing becoming more ragged and uneven. It feels unbelievable that it’s actually happening. He’s thought so much about this, especially at night when he’s sleeping by himself because Adachi went back to his house and he has only the memories of their kisses to keep him company. He has touched himself so many times, wishing it was Adachi’s hand and it’s real. 

It’s finally real.

Adachi moves slowly his fist up and down and, although it’s warm and it’s Adachi, he winces slightly at the dryness. Adachi stops in mid movement, which makes a feeling of dread crop up in Kurosawa’s stomach.

“Do you have something to...?” Adachi asks timidly, pointing to Kurosawa’s dick to his relief.

“Hold on,” he says before turning to his left and getting a tube of lube from the corner of his bed. “Here,” he gives it to Adachi.

He watches Adachi open the tube and pour some on his hand, rubbing it a bit to warm it up. Adachi might be a virgin, but he’s clearly not inexperienced about personal pleasure. Kurosawa bites his lips, the image of Adachi playing with himself making him squirm.

Adachi startles Kurosawa out of his thoughts by gripping him once again. Kurosawa moans as Adachi slightly tightens his grasp around Kurosawa before sliding his fist up and down. It feels warm and wet and perfect. It feels so good that he doesn’t know how his soul didn’t leave his body yet. Adachi’s touch is almost too heavenly for him to bear.

He frowns at the sound of Adachi’s snort. “What is it?”

“Heavenly touch? You’re so mushy,” Adachi replies with a grin. 

Kurosawa’s eyes widen as he looks at Adachi. “Did I say that out loud?” He asks, embarrassment creeping up on him for displaying his thoughts without even noticing it.

“You did,” Adachi answers, looking a bit alarmed. “But I like it! I like when you’re being mushy,” Adachi says, tilting his head to the side and dropping a soft kiss on Kurosawa's bent knee.

“You’re really making me lose it,” Kurosawa says, shaking his head as he laughs. “You’re doing a great job, if I’m already saying things out loud without realizing.”

Adachi lets out a nervous grin, before giving another squeeze to Kurosawa’s dick. He can only moan in response, a very efficient way to finish their conversation. 

Adachi slides his hand up until he reaches the tip. Using his thumb, Adachi traces the underside of Kurosawa’s dick, just below the head, making Kurosawa throb at the sensation. Adachi must feel it because he lets escape a sound of surprise before repeating the movement over and over again. 

Kurosawa gasps, delighted at the feeling. He tries to take a better look at what Adachi is doing, but his position doesn’t allow him to get a good view. So, he raises himself up onto his elbows to watch Adachi. 

It’s indescribable what he feels when he sees one of his wildest fantasies coming true right in front of him. He really has Adachi kneeling between his spread legs, pleasuring Kurosawa with his hands. Things can’t get better than this. 

Well, it actually can. 

The image of Adachi bending down to take the tip of Kurosawa’s erection into his mouth flashes in his mind, but he immediately shoves it aside. It’s not the time to be daydreaming when the real thing is there.

Adachi slides his fist down to the base and, to Kurosawa’s utter surprise, he leans over and gives a kiss to the head of Kurosawa’s dick. He gasps, shuddering at the surprising feeling of Adachi’s lips on him. 

“Adachi,” Kurosawa pants. Adachi gives him a quick glance before opening his mouth and letting his tongue out to press it at the skin under the head of his dick.

Kurosawa groans, bucking his hips up. To avoid getting hit in the face, Adachi puts one of his hands on Kurosawa’s hip to keep him still while the other one remains wrapped on his length. 

He tries to keep watching Adachi, but it becomes too much. He falls back to the bed, arching a little into Adachi’s mouth. His hands end up on Adachi’s head, his fingers entangling in his hair. He gives a small tug at his hair and Adachi moans against him and the way his grip wobbles, Kurosawa knows he enjoyed what Kurosawa just did. 

Adachi kisses his length while stroking the places his mouth isn’t covering. It feels incredibly tender. Kurosawa never thought a blowjob could convey gentleness, but the one Adachi is giving him definitely is. He feels his love for Adachi expands at the act and he didn’t think that's even possible.   
  
His thighs start quivering when Adachi switches his lips for his tongue, licking him all over until he reaches the tip once again.

“Adachi!” Kurosawa pants, gripping his hair when Adachi slides his dick inside his mouth. He tries to not tug too strongly or force his head down, but it’s difficult. Everything is driving him crazy. The warmth and wetness of his mouth, the feeling of his tongue on his skin, and, most importantly, the fact it’s _Adachi_ ─ and that might be most erotic part of everything. 

Adachi sets a good rhythm. He sucks the head, his tongue pressing down his slit before swirling around the skin right under the head. He goes down, sucks a bit before backing up once again to tend to the tip. It feels incredibly good. Almost as good as if Adachi had two fingers inside him, curling up to hit his prostate head on. Just the thought of any part of Adachi inside of him makes Kurosawa curl his toes and his whole body shake uncontrollably. 

Kurosawa can feel the tension of his orgasm building up. His eyes close because all those sensations are becoming too much and he can almost taste his climax. Then, suddenly Adachi’s mouth is gone and his fist around Kurosawa loosens up.

Kurosawa lets out a wail of frustration. “W-what?” Kurosawa asks in a high-pitched voice. He tries not to show his disappointment, but it’s hard. “What is it?” He says, pushing himself up onto his elbows to look at Adachi.

“I-I’m just putting more lube to touch you,” Adachi says with widened eyes, showing his lubricated fingers. 

“Touch me?” Kurosawa repeats, boggled.

“I-inside?” He adds, curling both his forefinger and middle finger to show what exactly he wants to do.

Kurosawa’s mouth goes slack, before he says. “I fucking love you.”

Adachi smiles, closing the tube to touch Kurosawa again.

“Wait!” Kurosawa says. “Condom!”

Adachi looks at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Kurosawa realizes how it sounds, shaking his head.

“That’s not it!” He says. “I-I’m not...properly prepared to...you know. Play back there. So, condom. For your fingers,” Kurosawa explains, pointing to Adachi’s hand.

“Oh, okay,” Adachi says, blushing considerably. “Where can I get-”

“The drawer of the night stand,” Kurosawa says.   
  
Adachi nods, before standing up quickly to get the condom. Kurosawa grins as he watches Adachi fumble to open the box of condoms he fishes out of the drawer. When he finally is able to grab one, he resumes his position.

Kurosawa observes Adachi open the packet with shaky fingers and then sliding the condom over his middle finger. 

“You can start with two,” Kurosawa says, giving him a flirtatious look. “I’m used to it,” He adds before winking and then slowly lowering himself back to the bed.

“Fuck,” Adachi curses, before scooting closer to Kurosawa again. He wraps his free hand around Kurosawa’s shaft, leaning over to take into his mouth the head of his dick again. He slides his mouth up and down Kurosawa until he picks up the rhythm from before.

Kurosawa can’t stop moaning. He feels even less in control when he knows Adachi is about to actually finger him. He hardens more at the mere thought of what is about to happen. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Kurosawa repeats when he feels Adachi’s fingers touching his entrance. He explores tentatively, pushing at the rim gently as he sucks the head. 

Kurosawa is in a frenzy, his hands are at his own head, pulling his own hair as his pleasure doubles. 

“Adachi,” he pants when Adachi presses his fingers inside with ease. A couple of months ago that would be impossible, but since they started dating, Kurosawa had taken his time to reacquaintance himself with his fingers and vibrator.

His mouth hangs open in a silent scream as Adachi slides slowly his fingers in and out. It’s almost teasing and not enough to finish him, but it’s Adachi. His fingers are inside Kurosawa and his mouth wrapped around his dick. This is everything.

Adachi is doing circular motions inside him, probably trying to find his prostate. Kurosawa mewls when he nearly brushes the gland. Maybe if he curls up his fingers a bit more, Adachi will hit it dead on.

As if he’s listening to his thoughts, Adachi twists his fingers and finds what he’s looking for. Kurosawa moans and starts thrusting against Adachi’s fingers, meeting his moves as Adachi fucks him with his fingers.

Kurosawa chases his orgasm, his body trembling from the intensity of everything. His body starts to spasm and this time Adachi doesn’t stop. He keeps licking the underside of his dick as he lets Kurosawa ride his fingers. Adachi keeps going and going until Kurosawa arches his back, moaning and coming so hard he doesn’t even have time to warn Adachi.  
  
Even without actually telling him, Adachi seems ready for his orgasm. He draws his head back enough that Kurosawa’s come spills only in his fingers and the side of his face. He doesn’t stop stroking Kurosawa’s length, even if he has stopped moving his fingers inside him. 

He keeps moving his hand until Kurosawa flinches for being oversensitive. Only then, Adachi draws back, pulling out his fingers and standing up. He quietly leaves the bedroom. 

Kurosawa frowns, but from the noises he hears, he believes Adachi is in the bathroom. The few minutes that Kurosawa takes to calm down are the time Adachi spends outside.

He comes back carrying a wet cloth and wearing only boxers and a different shirt. Adachi throws himself on the bed, lying by Kurosawa’s side and then starts cleaning Kurosawa’s chest, belly and dick. When he’s done, he puts the cloth over the night stand and goes back to lay with Kurosawa.

He meets Adachi with a kiss and a smile. Adachi grins when he leans back from the kiss, his face flushed, but looking very happy. 

“You look like the cat that got the cream,” Kurosawa teases. Adachi laughs in response.

“That’s a way to put it,” he replies, his cheeks turning red.

Kurosawa gives him his flirtatious smile, before putting his hands over Adachi hips, pressing their bodies closer.

“I know a way to make you even happier,” he says suggestively, his fingers hooking on the seams of Adachi’s boxers and ready to tug it down.

Before he can do it, Adachi stops him with his hands. He laughs a bit nervously but he clasp their hands together and brings them to his lips. Kurosawa frowns, sending him a look of utter confusion.

Adachi smiles. “Come here,” he says, moving Kurosawa around until he’s lying on Adachi’s chest, tucked under his chin. Kurosawa’s frown only deepens. 

“Don’t you want me to touch you?” Kurosawa asks, feeling a mix of perplexity and dismay. 

“Today is about you,” Adachi says, his fingers carding through Kurosawa’s hair. “I want you to enjoy yourself.”

“I’d enjoy myself a lot touching you.”

Adachi laughs. “I know you would, but you don’t need to worry about it.”  
  
There’s a pause. Kurrosawa narrows his eyes, suspicion making him itch. He puts his hand over Adachi’s chest, starting to draw shapeless figures in the most soothing way. “Did you feel something when you touched me?” Kurosawa asks, carefully.

“I-I felt plenty,” Adachi admits with a snort, one of his hands scratching the back of Kurosawa’s head.

“Oh, that’s fine,” Kurosawa replies, feeling relieved. The last thing he wanted was to have Adachi force himself to touch him, if he didn’t feel inclined to.

“Why?” Adachi asks.

“Why what?”

“Why...did you ask if I felt something?”

Kurosawa pauses, considering his next words. “There are people that don’t feel anything when it comes to sex, but they do it anyway to please their partners.”

Kurosawa feels Adachi freeze under him and then he’s pulling Kurosawa to look at him.

“I’m not one of those people, if that’s what you’re concerned about,” Adachi says before he averts his eyes, the blush on his face intensifying. “You don’t need to touch me because I...Well, I mean, when you finished, I kind of finished too,” he ends up mumbling, looking extremely shy.

“Oh,” Kurosawa says in understanding. “That’s...that’s pretty hot,” he admits. 

Adachi smiles sheepishly, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s rest now cause I’m really tired.”

“Turn off the lamps then,” Kurosawa says. Adachi turns to his left and flicks off the lamps before coming back to his place.

They turn a bit to get comfortable, Kurosawa lying on his side so Adachi can hug him from behind. Kurosawa closes his eyes and lets the sensation of Adachi’s body against his back lull him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they had some sex, but no Adachi did not lose his powers yet :3 AND I'M SO HAPPY THAT I FINALLY COULD INTRODUCE MY DEMI!KUROSAWA HEADCANON! However, I want to say that I did a research about asexuality and demisexuality in Japan and there's discussions about it, but they understand a bit differently from us Westerners. So, I took some "poetic license" and I followed the Western concept. But I want you to be aware that in Japan is kinda different and I know it, but I decided to work with what I'm comfortable with. 
> 
> Anyways, this is probably one of my favorite chapters and I hope it helps to fill the empty space that Cherry Magic left after finishing two weeks ago! I loved the ending and I love Kurodachi even more now! I also promise to write more Kurodachi when this fic finishes! In this verse and post canon too ❤️️ Or did you think I wouldn't want to write the aftermath of Kurosawa's proposal? Can't wait to hear your thoughts about the chapter and the final episode!
> 
> See you all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> **Don't forget to leave me comments and kudos! They're my fuel ♥ If you want more Kurosawa/Adachi, you have to let me know by supporting my work ;D**


End file.
